The Woman In Blue
by Mackenzie101
Summary: Darien is the top police officer of his time. He was the deputy of the old cheif now he gets his posistion but in order to do that he has to have a deputy.Serena is chosen for deputy. Maybe she can be more to him than just a deputy. LEMON WARNING!
1. Future cheif and deputy

This is my 2nd fanfic to write my last one was rated R. This one is also rated R so ya know! I don't know what kind of writer I am or how good my stories are but maybe you can tell me. Please review it I would really like that! And now for the disclaimer!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters associated with sailor moon.  
There I did the little disclaimer now on with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien stood on his balcony looking up at the midnight sky, filled with stars. He was a well-known police officer of his time. During his time as a rookie he got the award for the best rookie of the year. He wasn't one now. As far as anyone knew he was the best police officer on the force. He had it all, money, his good looks, women flying at him left and right, a big mansion, and the best ranking any police officer could get next to chief. But there was something missing, something he couldn't figure out. His balcony was his way to think of things in peace. But this time it didn't help. His thoughts shifted to what his chief had said to him earlier that morning. "Tomorrow Sheilds, you have an important job to do. No, it's not anything like a raid or anything of that sort. You have a prodigy obviously following behind your footsteps. She has potential to come up to your level Sheilds. I want you to take her around the city tomorrow. See if she is good enough to be your deputy." The chief had said. Darien stood confused. "But sir, I am your deputy. As far as I know I not a chief" The chief just smiled. "Well you will be someday. I'm old I have to retire some day and you're the best bet I have to becoming a great chief like I was" He stood up and paced. "So you, yourself will need a deputy and she's one of the 2nd best we have" Darien just nodded accepting he would have to lead his future deputy, a GIRL deputy he didn't even know around for a day. With this in mind, he went back into his room and decided to get some sleep for the next morning. His bed was big but it was empty and cold.   
The next morning Darien ate breakfast hastily. He had slept in late. He was having a good dream about a girl with long blond hair calling out to him, wanting him to come to her. He had no time to think of who the girl was in his dream. All he had time for now was to grab a quick shower, and quick bite to eat and throw on his police uniform. All that was left was his unruly hair. He would just comb it the best he could with his fingers. He sped to the police station in his sleek black car. He got out of the car and ran into the police station to the chief's office. "Shit, Shit, Shit! I can't believe I overslept like that I have never done it before. Oh well it's gonna be one those days I guess" He kept running to the office. He ran into the doorway, grateful the door was open. When he ran in it took him a few seconds to realize that he had knocked someone over. She was flat on her back. "Oh god, I'm sorry miss I was in a hurry and I...I...." He helped her up and looked at her she had long blond hair tied up in ondagoes. She had the body of a goddess. She was just as beautiful as the girl in his dreams. 'I gotta get your phone number' he thought. She was dressed in the same uniform as he was. It took Darien a few seconds to remember why he was here. He got one last look at her and turned to the chief. "So where is this future deputy of mine?" Darien asked boldly. The chief pointed to the girl Darien had nearly trampled. "You just met her a few minuets ago or should I say, ran over?" Darien blushed slightly. "Um I'm sorry I did that earlier to you. I was in a hurry and I ran in not expecting anyone to be in the doorway and well here I am. Oh and by the way I'm...." She cut him off. "Darien Sheilds, one of the best officers of our time am I right? The chief already told me. I am to be your deputy if I pass your test. Oh yes, and by the way, I'm officer Serena Tsukino." She extended her hand out to him. He shook it lightly. Then she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were a baby blue. They were like to seas of blue he felt like could look into forever. Serena obviously felt the same way because she was staring at him the same way. It took the chief the say "Well aren't you going to get going?" he asked. They both blushed a little. Darien just looked at the chief for a moment then turned around to leave. "Aren't you coming? Your test begins now" He smirked at her charmingly and led her to his police car. Serena followed close behind admiring his strong back muscles. 'Maybe we can become more than just future chief and future deputy' she thought as he got into the police car with her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well hope this is getting good please leave me lots of reviews!   
Mackenzie 


	2. The tests

Ok this is the 2nd chapter to my fanfic. After this chapter please, PLEASE leave reviews. I use a lot of my imagination to write these so in return I want a lot of reviews. If I get enough from people maybe just maybe I'll continue it!   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon   
On with the fic already!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The day seemed to go by fast as Darien gave Serena her qualification test. It was also sort of an exciting day as well. They came across a hold up of a bank in progress. Darien and Serena made their way into the bank. "I'll cover you while you go in there and stop them." Darien had said. Serena looked at him funnily "Oh I thought the big, strong, men were the ones who stopped the criminals while the weak and helpless women covered them" He smirked at her. "Well not this time. You're having a test remember? No questions asked. I'll cover you if you need it." She smiled at him sweetly witch made him blink. "Okay then, cover me" She walked on into the bank. Darien pretended to follow her but he suddenly stopped and hid silently behind a potted plant. 'This ought to be good' he thought, as she got closer to the robbers. 'The moment they catch her and take her hostage I'll have to save her and she WON'T be my deputy.' Half of him thought that would be funny but half of him wanted her to be his deputy. A few seconds later he herd a few gunshots and screams. He bolted up from his hiding place. 'Oh no don't tell me she's been hurt' he stopped himself in mid- thought 'What do I care if she gets hurt? She knows the risks of being a police officer' He shook that out of his mind and ran in to see what happened. To his surprise she had them all tied up. There were 4 of them, 3 of them were knocked out and the other one was tied to his partners, swearing at Serena. She didn't seem to care much. She ignored him. "I'll cover you huh? Do you call hiding behind a potted plant covering your future deputy?" She said smugly. Darien blushed and laughed nervously. "Well this is your test. You are going to have to do raids and things by yourself" She just smiled mockingly at him. "Yeah. I am guessing you'll do this every time we do something drastic am I right?" He just stared at her. "You don't think I'm really the officer the chief paired you with do you?" She turned around to stare at him just as the backups came and took the robbers away. "No I just think you're a reckless police officer that's way too overconfident in himself" She stared at him for a few moments then turned and walked to the police car. He snuck up behind her, turned her around so she could see him, and pinned her to the out side of the car. "W..what are you doing? Let go of me Sheilds!" She nearly screamed at him. "I am not overconfident or reckless. Don't question me either. I would have saved your ass if you needed it. I'm not a coward. Also one more thing.." He got closer to her face. She could feel his hot breath on her. His voice almost deadly. "Don't call me Sheilds. Darien or officer will do." He let her go. Serena stared at him while he got in the car. "Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get in?" Darien almost growled. Serena wasn't sure if she should but she did anyway. For the rest of the day she said nothing to him. She didn't want to anger him. She had already seen a little taste of his anger. Serena didn't even want to think of what he was like when his anger reached it's maximum. Darien looked over at Serena next to him in the passenger seat of the car. She looked a little sad and dismayed. 'Maybe I should say sorry to her' Darien thought as he drove on. He decided to say it. He knew himself that he could be a bit scary when he was angry. 'Poor girl's probably scared of me now. She'll probably tell the chief that she doesn't want to be my deputy because I scared her half to death." He cringed at this. He looked over at her again. Serena was staring out of the window. "Serena?" He asked careful not to scare her on accident. She looked over at him timidly. 'She's beautiful' He thought. "Yes what do you want to say to me now? I hate you I want you to just walk the rest of the way to the police station get out of the car?" She said scornfully. He winced at this. "No, no, I'm not going to say that. I haven't thought about it either if that's what you think. I'm sorry I yelled at you back there at the bank. I just lost it I guess. Stress is what got me I guess. I mean were probably going to have to be in the force together for a long time and I have never in my life have ever dreamed of being a chief. I wouldn't know how to handle it at first." He looked away. She put one of her soft, silky hands on his free hand that wasn't holding the wheel. Darien's spine tingled. "I could help you if you wanted" She said trustfully. A few moments later they came to the police station it was getting dark outside. They walked up to the chief's office. He was doing some paperwork. He looked up. "Ah, Darien and Serena come on in." They both sat down in front of his desk on the red chairs. "So Darien, does she pass for a good enough deputy?" Darien looked over at Serena who had hope twinkling in her eyes. "I.um..well.yes" He looked back at the chief. "Good very good then. Serena do you think he is a good replacement for me?" She looked over at Darien, who had his hands clinched in prayer and his head bent. 'He wants this just as badly as I do' She thought. Without giving it any second consideration she automatically said, "I think he will make an even better one than you sir. No offence." She smiled sweetly. Darien looked up. 'She answered my prayer. She's an angel.' Darien looked at her with absolute happiness. He wanted to take her in his arms kiss her for it. Serena added, "I think he's quit capable too. I know he will make an excellent chief" She looked over at him. He looked as if he was drunk off of happiness. 'He owes me for sucking up to the chief like that' She smiled at the thought 'I hope he pays me back by making me his girlfriend' Serena blushed at the thought. The chief spoke up "Well I guess you passed each other's tests didn't you?" They nodded. "So to celebrate this, I'm giving you, Darien a night out with your future deputy. Here's a coupon to a free meal to this restaurant. This way you get to have a free dinner together and get to know each other better. You'll have to, since you two will be a duo for a hopefully long time." He smiled at them both and gave the coupon to Darien. Darien's eyes almost bugged at the restaurant that they were going to. It was the most one expensive in the city. "But sir, I can't accept this it's too generous" He started giving the ticket back to him. He declined. "No, you two deserve it. Now go on I have a lot of paperwork to do" He pushed them out of his office. "But sir, were supposed to take the night shift tomorrow night and the ticket seys this is also for tomorrow night!" Darien exclaimed. The chief gave a knowing little smile. "I already have another person taking your shifts tomorrow" Before Darien could protest anymore he closed the office door. "Well I guess we will be going on a date tomorrow night." He stopped and looked at Serena who was blushing. "How about I pick you up at 8 o'clock tomorrow night, sound good?" He asked smiling at her charmingly. She was still blushing. 'He's so handsome' She didn't stop herself from thinking that. 'And I'm going on a date with this handsome hunk' She automatically said yes but dreamily. "I'll see you around 8 tomorrow night then. Goodnight deputy Tsukino" She knew he only said that to mess with her. "Me too, Chief Shields" She giggled a bit and then they went their separate ways. "Who would think, I got a date with the handsome future police chief Darien." She smiled then it faded. "Hopefully boyfriend too." She blushed as she said this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Did you like that? I hope you did. I want reviews! Remember: Reviews=more chapters! Be sure to do that okay? Mackenzie 


	3. The date and desire

Ok it took me a little while but I finally got time and made the 3rd chapter to The Woman In Blue. So anyway remember as I have said before, REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS!!! So anyway I'm gonna write the little disclaimer now and get on with it!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon!  
WARNING: this chapter or the next one may contain lemon. Just a little warning to all the little kiddies out there who may be reading R rated fics when they're not allowed to! ^.^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien had just gotten home and went upstairs to his room and went out to his balconey to think, just as he always did. He thought about his new future job as chief. Of his new office and new rank. And new deputy, Serena. When he thought of her, his thoughts went directly to the dinner date they would have the next night. 'I wonder what she will pick to wear. Hopefully something I can look down easily' He thought then, he stopped himself. 'For peat sakes Darien, you barely even know this girl and your already thinking of how good of a view you can get by looking down whatever she's wearing?!' His mind screamed at himself. That was weird. Whenever he thought about looking down any girl's blouse he never stopped himself from thinking that before. 'She might not be just like any OTHER girl who would throw herself into your arms and say: Take me to bed and fuck me! I think she's more than that.' Those were his last thoughts before he went to bed and dreamed of Serena and how it could be.   
Serena was at the door of her apartment. It wasn't actually a bad apartment complex. It was in a nice little area of the city. Serena would sometimes stand outside on her balconey and look out at all the beautiful city lights. Serena took out her keys and put them into the keyhole of her door. Before she could even reach for the doorknob, someone came up from behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. Serena was in the least bit frightened. "For the millionth time, Sayia, I DON'T WANT TO PLAY GUESS WHO HAS YOUR EYES COVERED!" She whipped around to glare at him, he had his big stupid smile on his face. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Jeez, what got up your ass?" he said with a little arrogance to him. She stared at him for a few seconds then, turned the doorknob. "Your such an asshole" She said playfully. She opened the door. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Serena smirked at her friend. Sayia smirked back. He stated "Well that would be a polite thing for a gentleman to do, right?" Sayia walked into the apartment with her. "Well since your not a Gentleman I guess you don't need one right?" She laughed. He took a seat at the kitchen table and sat down. "Oh ha, ha, very funny. You seem happier today officer Tsukino. Alright, what does he look like, where does he work and does he like you?" Serena handed him a glass of coke, he usually asked for it if he was over. She sat down across the table from him. "Well he's tall dark and handsome really, and has eyes and a ass to die for. He works at the same place I do, the police station. The last question I don't know." Her eyes died down a bit. Sayia looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Serena, you said that about the last one oh, what was his name again? Dimindo that's right! And remember what he almost did to you? One, he almost screwed you. Two, he almost took your whole career and life away and three, he was a player and he wanted you for your looks. That's all nothing else." She looked at him, with the pain of the time she had spent with Dimindo coming back to her. "Yeah, but thanks to you he didn't. You really beat the crap out of him that day when you say him with that one girl remember? You hit him so hard he couldn't even remember his own name!" they both laughed in memory. "Yeah I ended up with like, a 200 dollar fine for that but anyway, Serena you have many qualities that some men don't want to even take notice to, your smart, shy, funny, sexy if I may add, and you can be a though cookie at times but still, your like an angel. An angel that deserves the best." Sayia finished. Serena looked up at him. "Oh and who would the best man be? Someone like you?" Serena retorted. Sayia nodded and started to ask something but Serena stopped him. "The answer is STILL no Sayia, I like you but, as a friend and only a friend." Sayia had been trying for months on end to get Serena to be his girlfriend but she still refused him. It wasn't that he was bad looking but they didn't have much in common. She was a police officer and he was a auto shipper who dealed with and traveled auto parts. He was also a street-racer by night. She caught him a few times getting away from the race rallys but she caught him and gave him tickets he didn't really mind though. He'd take a thousand tickets from her if it would get her to date him. It just would not work out between them. "Ok Serena I give up, I'll just be friends with you" Sayia got up to leave the kitchen table and went to the front door and turned to Serena. "I want you to know that you're like the sister I never had. And you know I would do anything to protect you." Sayia said before leaving. Serena nodded. His dark hair reminded her of Darien. Those ocean blues eyes, that unruly black hair, and his strong chest, that was enough to drive any woman insane. Men like Darien and Sayia were probably used to women tossing themselves at them. Darien probably thought that she was like that too. Well, she wasn't. She was going to show him she was different from all the rest. 'I'll teach you a thing or two mister I'm too sexy for any woman to resist!' she thought. But in reality he was.  
The next day she woke up feeling pretty good. That night she would go out on a date with Darien. That's when she realized just what to wear. 'I'll make him drool over me if it's the last thing I do' She thought as she got her dress and shoes ready for tonight.   
Meanwhile, Darien rummaged through his closet to find the best tuxedo he owned. 'I go through all this trouble just for one woman in particular. I haven't done that since my first date with Raye.' Darien thought and smiled in memory. 'The only problem was that our first date was our last date. I had said I didn't really like the color of the dress that she was wearing and she slapped me for it. She told me she hated me and stormed off. Oh well I was planning to break up with her sooner or later anyway.' He finally found his best tux. He set everything off to the side for tonight. 'But that won't happen with Serena. I'll make her mine no matter what it takes.' His thoughts went to her golden hair for some reason. With that long silvery golden hair, she looked like an angel to him. He looked at the clock it was like, 3 hours until their date. Darien decided to go to the mall and get himself some ice cream he hadn't had any in forever.   
Serena, for some reason decided to go to the mall. Since she had joined the police force she really didn't have much time to enjoy herself. She decided to go get herself some ice cream. She loved ice cream ever since she was a little girl. Her favorite was chocolate. When she reached the ice cream shop she saw Darien in the line. She got behind him and said in his ear "Small world, isn't it?" She said with a radiant smile. He turned around to see her smiling at him. "Yeah I guess so. So what brings you here?" He asked stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. "No reason really. I haven't been here in forever. Ever since I joined the force I never get any time to myself you know?" She said to him, still smiling. Darien blinked 'How can she do this to me with just one look?' he asked himself. Serena and Darien got their ice cream and sat down together. They talked about their jobs, their music, their personal status, Life in general. Serena finally got up and she turned to Darien who was staring at her while his ice cream cone dripped down the side of his hand. "Well we still have 2 hours until our date so I'll see you then Darien." She turned and walked away.  
He watched her hips sway a little. 'Nice ass' he thought. When he finally realized it his ice cream was about to drip onto his pants, he quickly got up and cleaned his hand off. 'Shit! How in the hell can she do that to me?' he thought as he entered the parking lot to where his car was parked.  
Later that night it was 7:50p.m. Darien would be at Serena's apartment to pick her up any minute. She had a spegetti strapped dress that was a cream color white. She had white high heal sandles. The dress was cut to about mid thigh. It fit tightly around her brest area. 'This is just the dress that will make him drool' she thought. Her doorbell rang about 7:58 "Perfect timeing." She said as she walked towards the door. When she opened the door her jaw nearly dropped he was dressed in a black tux. Looked very expensive too. His eyes almost bugged out when he saw what she was wearing. 'I gotta get her out of that dress' little did he know he said some of the sentence aloud. "You have to get what Darien?" She asked innocently. He cursed himself under his breath and said "I gotta get going on my date with you. So let's go." She locked her apartment door and walked with him to his car. 'Close one there, Dar.' He thought. She got into his car. She really liked it. It was sleek and black. She noticed it was a street racing car too. "You street race, Darien?" She asked innocently. He looked over and noticed he forgot to cover the two tanks of NOS (nitro oxide for those of you that don't know helps the car go faster in street races) "Oh yeah I do that" He thought she would probably think to report him to the chief she probably would too. "That's cool." She said. Darien was relived she didn't get the chief into this. They went to the resturaunt and ate and talked then they went to a dance club and danced for 2 hours. After that he took her to a park that had a garden with a lake lit by the moon. Serena fell in love with the place. She stood looking out at the lake while Darien picked a rose from one of the bushes and put it in her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for the wonderful night Darien. I really enjoyed being with you" She said. He smiled back at her and took her slowly into his arms. She sighed against him, feeling his strong chest against her back. He put his cheek to her hair and smelled her hair. She smelled so good to him, almost heavenly. He suddenly turned her around in his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "Serena, do you like me at all?" He asked. Half and half wanted her not to answer that and the other did. "Yes, I do." His figure relaxed a little "Do you have a boyfriend and do you want one?" She smiled, seeing where this was going. "Yes I want to be your girlfriend Darien." His smile grew wider and he swung her into his arms and kissed her. Serena giggled though it a little then she started kissing him back. Darien had his arms wrapped around her. One arm was around her waist pulling her closer to him. Their hips started pressing into each other. She felt the buldge in his tuxedo pants. Darien deepedned the kiss by sliding his toung into her mouth. 'Oh god she tasted so heavenly' his mind was screaming. Darien had to use the last of his strength to pull away but he managed. Serena was gasping for air but she was ok. "Serena I know this is sort of stupid to ask of you but, can I take you...." She cut him off. "Take me anywhere you want as long as you're there with me" She said smiling. He took her to his car and they drove to his mantion. She loved it. It looked so beautiful. It probably looked even more beautiful during the day. He took her up to his room and closed the door. "Serena you said I could take you anywhere I wanted to as long as I'm there with you" She nodded. He took her into his arms and held her close. "How about I take you away from the rest of the world?" She pushed at his chest but had very little will power left to do it. And before she could stop herself she said "I said I'd go anywhere with you as long as you are there" She said as she hugged on to him. What had caused her to do this? She had never been this way with any man on the first date. Not even with Dimindo. "That's all I wanted to know" Darien said while backing Serena on to his big lush bed. She fell backwards while Darien fell on top he kissed her lips passionately. "Darien" She sighed through the kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Getting interesting now? Wanna find out what happens? Well review and maybe I'll post more chapters!  
~Mackenzie 


	4. Taken away from the rest of the world

Yay I got more reviews from the last chapter! ~sniffs and cries~ you like me you people really like me. Ok enough of that now I'm going to get on with the 4th chapter to the story read and enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon   
WARNING: this chapter does contain lemon!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien held Serena closer to him when she sighed out his name. "Serena" he moaned against her lips. Serena's hands were all over his back and shoulders. She wanted to go lower but she was afraid that would be wrong. Then she thought about it while Darien was still kissing her. 'Isn't what we're doing right now wrong? I mean,we hardly know each other and here we are in his bed about to go and....' her thoughts were stopped by Darien who was now staring down at her with concern in his eyes. He had felt her lips stop kissing him back just a second ago. "Something wrong?" he asked her quietly. She looked back at him. A little bit of sadness and worry covering her face and eyes. She sighed "No, nothing. Nothing at all." She looked away from his gaze. "Please tell me what's wrong Serena, I see it in your face and your eyes." He lightly took her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes. "Please tell me. Whatever it is I'll listen." He said with a voice that made her trust him even more than she already did. "Darien what do you think will happen if we do this?" She asked seriously but honestly. "Will happen to what?" he asked innocently. "Well to our jobs, our careers, our lives?" She asked wanting an immediate answer from him. He chuckled "Nothing of course. Like I said let me take you away from the rest of the world for just one night. Our jobs and careers and our lives is the rest of the world. So there's no harm in this" Serena relaxed against his arms again and sighed. "That's good" She then got a sly smile. "Well then take me away from all of this and into your world." They both laughed after she said that. He sat up and threw off his tuxedo jacket to the floor. He was about to undo the buttons on his white shirt that was under it but, Serena stopped him. "I get the honors just as you do for me" She said as she un-buttoned his shirt. He smirked and said "Whatever you say" she took off his shirt to reveal his strong chest. He was only half necked and she was already drooling. He kissed her forehead and together, they fell back on to the bed with Darien on top. Serena giggled under him as his lips traced her jaw line to her neck. Her hands were flat on his chest then they moved down past his stomach to his belt. She started to un-do that. She did and then she went for the button on them then, the zipper. He kicked off his pants. They went to join his shirt and jacket that lay in the floor. Now all that was left was his boxers. Half of Serena wanted them off now and quickly but half of her wanted him to keep his pants on. Darien's lips were now at Serena's neck and he went lower to her collarbone. She groaned with lust and arched into him. His hands were carefully pulling down the straps to her dress to the sides of her arms. Her hands were now leaving his back and filling themselves full of his dark black hair. Darien pulled the rest of the dress off and threw it to the floor with his clothes. He stared at her almost necked body. She still had her white bra and matching underwear on. 'God can she drive me anymore crazy for her than I already am?' He took time to look down at her. Pale white silky skin, humble breasts, and a body to die for.  
'I don't know what I did in life to deserve this angel but whatever it was it must have been extremely good.' He lowered himself on top of her and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He threw that away to the ground as well. His eyes stared at her breasts for a few seconds then looked at Serena's blushing face. "Your so beautiful Serena." He said before lowering himself to one of her breasts. At first he barely licked the top of it with his tong then with out any warning at all he put his entire mouth on it and sucked on it. Serena dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Darien didn't mind he just felt it as a slight pinch and only added to the pleasure. His hands went down past her stomach and caught on to the sides of her under ware and drew them down her thighs and threw them over his shoulder. Serena didn't seem to really notice she was too busy groaning in pleasure to notice anything. She clamped on to him tighter. She had never felt anything like this before in her life. Once he was finished with her breasts he went lower and lower until he reached her wet spot. He stuck his toung inside her and Serena gasped. Her hands, now lightly tugging his hair. Darien explored the reaches of her most intimate core while he was driving her mad. 'She tastes so heavenly I may never get enough of her' He thought as his toung finally pulled out of her and he was going up to her to kiss her passionately. When they pulled away from the kiss Darien saw something in her eyes that he couldn't quite explain. She looked at him more differently than before. 'Could that have been love?' He asked himself. Serena looked deeply into his eyes and saw something was there. 'Does he feel the same way I do?' She hugged him and kissed him lightly. "Serena I want you now. I can't wait any longer" he said as he threw off his boxers. "Will you let me?" He asked holding her closer. Serena smiled and said "Well were here and it's too late to turn back now" She said with absolute love in her eyes and heart. He positioned himself and thrust deeply into her "Oh god, Darien!" She gasped as she arched into his manhood more. With every second that passed he thrust deeper inside her. Now and then he would chant her name over and over. Serena then realized that that moment was for them and only them. Darien was right when he said he would take her away from the rest of the world and he did. It didn't feel so wrong now it felt right. Just ever so right. As Darien thrust deeper into her he came past her barrier and realized something as Serena screamed loudly. She was a virgin. He had found out, but the hard way. He stared at her almost shocked. She lay there slowly opening her eyes and staring back at him. "I....I....I'm so sorry Serena I....I didn't...." She shut him up by putting two fingers on his lips. " It's okay Darien as I said before it's too late to turn back now." She smiled back at him he was still a little shocked though. "Serena I didn't mean to...." She cut him off by saying something that would have affect on him for the rest of his life. "I love you Darien." She said with the same look of love as before. Darien now understood that look from before. "I love you too Serena. More than you will ever know." He said before kissed her lightly and thrust inside her a few more times. First slowly then faster and harder. Serena let out a little cry of his name before climaxing with Darien at the same time. He fell on top of her then sliding off to the side of the bed and pulling her close to him. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep with her in his arms. This was the best night of Darien's entire life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well hope you liked that please review after this chapter there will be more chapters to come!  
~Mackenzie 


	5. Dreams

Ok yet again I have gotten more reviews ~does a little happy dance~ about the fic so you know what that means. Yup you guessed it, another chapter. So stop reading this and get to the thing you should be reading, the story!   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
(Man I hate having to write that every time but hey whatever keeps you from getting sewed right?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena was the first to wake up in the morning. She was still in Darien's arms. She had stayed there the whole night through. Last night, was possibly the best night of her whole entire life. She felt warm, all snuggled up in his arms, she wanted to stay there forever. She looked up at him. She smiled 'He looks like a sweet little child when he sleeps' She thought as she lightly touched his cheek. Darien grinned in his sleep and pulled her closer into him. Her face was now in his strong chest. She pulled away enough, so she could breath. She looked at his handsome face, his mussed black hair, and his strong rippling muscles. Then, she thought of something 'He may have taken me away from the rest of the world for one night but, what about the rest of our lives?' She thought some more. 'How are we going to pull off our relationship at work without it getting in the way of our duties? I mean, if we were in a drug break, we would worry more about each other than the drug dealers. We'd most likely both get hurt rather than just one of us.' She shuddered a little. She snuggled deeper into Darien, still thinking. "Something wrong?" said a low and, still sleepy voice. Serena looked up into Darien's blue eyes. He looked straight back down at her and smiled. "Well?" He said. "Oh, nothing. How come you always have to worry about me?" He sat up on his elbows looking down at Serena. "Well, we are going to have to start looking out for each other, now that we're a team." Serena ran her fingers though his dark hair. He smiled. "Darien, did you really mean what you said last night?" He looked at her. "What did I say? I said so many things to you last night I can't even remember half of what I said." She frowned. "So you don't remember telling me you loved me?" She felt like she was going to cry. She had told him what she thought was only meant for family members, friends, and her father. She truly loved him. She had sworn to herself that she would loose her virginity under only two conditions. One, that she loved that man and two, if she got married to the one she loved. If he didn't actually love her back, it would have been wasted and that would just break her heart. That's why she had stopped Dimindo from sleeping with her. "Oh yeah that, how could I forget. I meant it then just like I mean it now." She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "Y-you really mean that?" Darien was about to ask her why she was crying then, he stopped himself. 'She probably thought I only meant I loved her for last night only. She probably thinks I forgot that I told her that.' In fact he thought about it in his dreams too. 'I really do love her and I intend to show it' He leaned in closer to her face so that their noses were touching. "Yes, I really mean that. And Serena...." She looked up at him. He wiped a few tears away from her eyes with his thumbs. "I didn't mean for it to be just for one night. I meant it for however long you want me." She hugged him. "Darien?" She sniffed. He smiled. "Yeah?" She smiled back at him. "Say you love me again. And this time, tell me how much." She felt like her heart was going to burst if he didn't say the words she wanted to hear. He took a deep breath "I love you more than anything in this world. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you, beyond comparison." She smiled and wiped one last tear away. 'Dimindo would have never said anything like that to me. Darien is truly the one for me' She sighed and pulled Darien's head closer to hers. She gave him a passionate kiss and he deepened the kiss by slipping his toung inside her mouth to briefly touch Serena's toung. Her hands were gripping fistfuls of his hair while she arched into him. 'And Darien is a hell of a lot better kisser than Dimindo ever was.' She thought and giggled as Darien threw the sheets off of them and the bed and made love to her for a full hour.  
This time, Darien was the first to wake up. Serena was tucked under his arm sleeping peacefully. 'She looks like an angel when she sleeps.' He thought as he pulled her closer to him. She willingly gave herself over to him in her sleep and smiled in her sleep and sighed. He looked over at the clock. It was eight o'clock a.m. Two hours until they had to go down to the station. He would have to drop her off first at her apartment to get her clothes first before they went. All she had was her white dress that was lying in the floor. He carefully slipped out of Serena's arms. She had barely woken up feeling around the bed for him. He quickly put his pillow near her and she hugged it, thinking it was him and went back to sleep. He covered her with the sheets and went down stairs to make them breakfast.   
Serena woke up twenty minutes later, smelling the food that obviously Darien had cooked. She realized she didn't have anything to put on, other than her white dress that was lying in the floor. She decided to make the best of that. She put her under ware back on and her bra then, her dress. 'It's better than going down there, necked' She blushed at the thought. She made her way down stairs and the smell of the food had gotten stronger. Darien looked up and saw Serena had come down from his room. "Well finally up I see" He said smugly. She went into the kitchen where he was and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "What cha making?" She asked as she put her head to his back. 'A new life as lovers that's what' He thought. "Sausage and biscuits and eggs and bacon and some fruit." He said smiling, feeling the side of her face warm and soft against his back. He turned to look at her. She was in the dress she was in last night. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "You know you look good in that dress even for a second time." She blushed. "Can I look around your house you know, take a little tour?" She stood next to him. He continued to set the table. "Sure, just yell if you get lost" She playfully slapped his arm. He chuckled. She walked off into a room that looked like his lounging room. It had a big screen T.V. with a black leather couch. It had a little black coffee table and other leather furniture. It was a pretty nice house. She left that room and went to the one across the hall. It was the laundry room. Nothing much to see there, it was surprisingly organized for a guy. She went exploring though almost every room. She found his second dinning room, his computer room, and then, she came to his study. She looked around. It looked sort of like an office. Papers scattered across the desk, files and other documents. She found a magazine for auto parts for street racers. She picked that up then, she saw a little book entitled "Dreams" She picked it up and looked though it. It was a book full of Darien's hopes and dreams. One was to become a chief someday, he got that wish. The other was something about beating some guy who's name was smudged in a street race, she didn't know if he had done that yet. The other was to actually meet an angel before he died. She had to think about that, had he? "I did better than that, I HAVE an angel." Darien snuck up behind her and hugged her. She jumped a little. "Don't you know better than to go though people's things?" He asked as he turned her in his arms and kissed her lightly. "If it's yours, nope" they both laughed. "Come on breakfast is ready" He led her out of the room and to the kitchen table. They ate. It was the most filling breakfast Serena had ever had. Later, it was time for Serena to go home and change. He drove her to her apartment. She was about to get out of his car when he caught her arm and held her there. "Serena would you....like to....I don't know....go to one of the street race rally with me tonight?" He asked hoping she wouldn't say no. "Okay sounds fun. You racing?" She asked smugly. He smiled the same way. "Oh, are you going to arrest your poor police chief on the first round?" She laughed. "If you want me to" He pulled her close and kissed her good-bye. "I love you Serena, don't you forget that" She smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry I won't. I love you too, Darien" She got out of the car. He watched her walk up the stairs to her apartment and then he sped off. When Serena got to the door Sayia was there waiting for her. "Oh, your not going to play guess who has your eyes covered today?" She laughed a little. "So why are you home so late, and still in the same attire I see?" He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. She laughed "You're like the brother I never had I swear. Don't worry about it Sayia." She said as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She let herself and him in. "Well Sayia you know where the cokes are, get yourself and me one." She said as she went into her room and changed into a white tank top, blue baggy jeans and an open shirt to go over the tank top. 'She's acting really weird. I wonder if it has something to do with her date.' Sayia thought as she walked in. "So how was your date?" He asked as he sipped his coke. She smiled and took a big gulp of coke. "Nice, very nice. He took me out to dinner then, dancing then, we went back to his place and we sort of...." She twiddled her fingers. Sayia spat out his coke. "YOU FUCKED THIS GUY?!" He yelled. Serena nodded. "B-b-bu-but I thought you were a virgin...." She shook her head. "Not anymore." He thought of only one question that would calm him down and keep him from thinking of kicking the shit out of this guy. "Did you find out if he liked you or not?" Serena nodded. "Well?" He tried to stay calm. "He doesn't like me" She lowered her head. Sayia's anger quickly rising to the top, thinking that any one would hurt Serena. "I'm sorry" He said calmly. "He loves me!" She said and giggled. Sayia's anger subsided and he blew out a breath. "Whew, you scared me for a second there! So this guy's good?" He asked. She sighed. "As gold." She said. "Oh and this is going to surprise you too, he's taking me to one of those race rally's tonight!" He looked up. Now she was talking his language. "Ok so let me get this straight, this guy is a police officer, a good guy and a street racer?" She nodded. Sayia couldn't believe that this guy had just as many good points as Serena. 'Maybe she found her perfect match after all' he smiled 'Aside from that asshole, Dimindo.' Sayia continued his conversation. "So can I meet him?" Serena looked up from her daydream. "Yeah sure!" She giggled thinking of Darien.   
Later that night Darien came to pick Serena up. He came to her door. She was dressed in the same out she had on in the afternoon. "Well ready to go?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Yeah but first, I want you to meet one of my friends who is a fan of street racing, even does it himself." Little did she know that Sayia was standing right behind her. "Darien, meet...." Sayia was already out the door talking to Darien. "Hey, yo was up man? I haven't seen you around the rallies in at least a month" Sayia said to him they seemed to know each other because they talked like they knew each other forever. "Yeah well you know I was busy this past month." Sayia smiled. "Yeah obviously you were "busy" with Serena last night too." Darien slightly blushed. Serena had to stop this. "So, you two know each other?" Serena thought 'Oh yeah that's good, changing the subject really good.' Sayia replied. "Yeah we've known each other since 3rd grade" He put his arm around Darien's shoulders, in a friendly manly way. "And to boot he's the 2nd in the line of the street racing champions. He's just gotta beat one more moro....I mean guy to be number one." Darien looked at his watch, it was 9:00p.m. "Ok, Sayia, enough bragging let's get going" Serena rode with Darien in his car and Sayia followed in his red mustang. They drove to some big vacant lot deep in the city. A lot of street racers were there. 'Oh man if we were under cover we could really nail these guys' Serena thought as they parked. Sayia parked next to him. They got out of the cars and walked around. Sayia went to chase after one of his friends while Darien, stayed with her. A few people stopped Darien and asked if he was going to race tonight he always said yes and he would too. A few street racer girls, who looked like whores in Serena's opinion, went up to Darien and asked if he would like to take them home. Serena was a little nervous but he kept his cool. "Sorry ladies I have a date tonight" He pulled Serena closer to him. She enjoyed that. They mearly huffed and went on to the next hot guy they saw. Darien was walking with Serena next to him. He was looking for someone at the time. Serena felt someone tug her arm and pull her away from Darien. She automatically struggled. "Let go of me you bastard!" She said through clenched teeth as she struggled. She finally stopped struggling and looked up. She recognized the white hair. "Oh my God, Dimindo?!" She gasped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's all for now. You know what to do if you want more. REVIEW!  
~Mackenzie ^.^ 


	6. The race

Yay! Obviously you people like my story so far. And I got more reviews so by now I think I don't have to tell you what that means. Well also by now you know that if I get more reviews after this chapter then I put up another one. So you pretty much know what to do after you read!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena couldn't believe who was standing there in front of her, holding her arms at bay so she couldn't hit him. He knew she was a police officer and probably had self-defense classes. But he knew that when she panicked, she forgot all of that and just started punching any which way. That put Dimindo at an advantage. "Bastard, am I? At one point in your life you thought I was the man of your dreams" Dimindo gave her a little smirk. She huffed. "That was then, this is now so like I said before let me go you bastard!" She could tell he was getting annoyed with her new attitude towards him.   
FLASHBACK:  
Back then, when they were dating, she did almost anything with him that he wanted. Serena didn't really seem to care at first. But when Sayia told her he saw Dimindo out with some other girl, that's when things started to go downhill. They had arguments, fights, and Dimindo always made fake promises and explanations like "Oh, she's just one of my associates" and "We just went out for a business luncheon". She never bought it. He even tried fixing it all by taking her in his room and trying to screw her. She had kicked him in the stomach and ran for the bedroom door. He had caught her and pinned her to the bed. He was about to kiss her when all of a sudden, she kicked him below the belt. He hunched over in pain as she ran for the door again. She had made it and went to Sayia's apartment. There, she told him of what happened, and almost happened at his house. And oh boy was Sayia pissed. The next time Sayia saw Dimindo on the sidewalk with that girl, he walked in front of him and punched him square in the face. When the police took Sayia away they asked Dimindo what his name was and he couldn't even remember it. He pressed charges on Sayia. He would have gone to jail if Serena hadn't been there to testify against him. So, Sayia got off with just a 200 dollar fine. About a day later, Serena broke up with Dimindo.   
END OF FLASHBACK.  
He smirked at her. "So what has caused this change in you, new boyfriend?" He was signaling towards Darien who still didn't notice she was gone. "Yes, and by the way, he did what I would have never let you do" Dimindo half-side grinned. "Oh, and what was that?" She smirked at him. "Took my virginity" She smiled like she was proud he had done it. He stepped back a little shocked. He knew she wouldn't have given her virginity to a man unless she loved him. 'Could she possibly love Darien? It's very possible. That asshole gets everything and anything he wants, ALWAYS!' he thought angrily to himself. He decided to break them up so he could have her for himself again. Yes, it was true he didn't love her, he never would. In fact he never loved any woman in his life, not even his mother. He wanted her for her looks nothing else. He planned to screw her and then leave her to someone else. Serena continued. "Oh and Dimindo?" She said innocently. He turned and looked at her. "And he's also a way better kisser than you!" She smiled an evil little smile. He was stunned he was also angry. He wanted to slap her. He stopped himself before doing anything drastic. He would do that later. Dimindo decided to proceed with his little scheme. "Serena do you realize how many times he has taken a woman to bed with him?" She looked at him like he was the most dumbest man in the world she ever met. "A lot less than you I bet!" She said as she started walking off to find Darien. He grabbed her arm again. "No, seriously. How many?" He intended to get her to break up with Darien one way or another. She sighed. "I don't know and I don't think I want to know. One or two maybe?" She said as she started to pull away. Dimindo pulled her closer to him, almost touching. "I have seen him go home with many girls at one time Serena. Sometimes it's more than just one." She started to feel her heart fall a little. "I don't believe you" She said quietly, then she thought about it. 'I don't have to take this. I know that Darien would never do that. He loves me, he said so himself. Dimindo is just full of bullshit!' She suddenly yelled. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL SO LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He tried to make her stop and be quiet but she wouldn't. She tugged hard at her arm but he just wouldn't let go. She came close to yelling rape when, she felt him finally let go of her and he fell to the ground. He looked like he had been tackled. She thought Sayia had done it but to her surprise it was Darien! He looked pretty pissed off. Dimindo started to get up. Darien put Serena behind him, ready for a fight. Sayia stood beside them. "Hey man, do me a favor if things get rough, get her out of here." Darien said to Sayia. He nodded. Dimindo wiped the scrape that now had blood coming out of it. They had now attracted a crowed. They were all booing and cheering and doing the sort of things you normally do when you see someone punching or about to punch the crap out of someone else. "Hey, if you fight here you know that will ban you from the rallies for at least two months" Sayia cautioned him. Darien shook his head. "I don't care. I'd take any risk for Serena's safety. Even if it means putting something in jeopardy." Sayia nodded. "That's deep man, very deep." Dimindo finally spoke up. "You know you have something that belongs to me." He said with an evil smirk. Darien arched one eyebrow. "Do I now? And what would that be?" He said sarcastically. Dimindo still had that evil smirk, Darien really wanted to wipe that dumb smirk off his face. "My girlfriend." He pointed to Serena, who was hiding behind Darien. "That's not true!" She protested. "You lying sleaze! Maybe one year ago but not anymore. I'm his now!" She hugged on to Darien. He smiled down at her and gave a smug smile at Dimindo. There was no doubt in Darien's mind. Serena was faithful to him and he knew it just by looking down at her. Dimindo was just about to go ballistic. He had tried almost everything he knew to get them apart. Betraying, lying, almost everything. Then he thought of a good way to settle this. "Darien do you have your car with you?" Darien was getting a little annoyed. First, he tries hassling HIS girlfriend. Then, he tried to make him believe that Serena was betraying him. And now he wanted to street race? It just didn't add up. "Yeah, why?" He asked a little tense. He smiled his wicked smile. "Okay then, I'll put you to a test. Race me." He said with some low deep evil sound to his voice. "A test, what....?" Before Darien could finish his sentence Dimindo was already off to go get his car and drive to the starting line. Darien went off to get his car too. Sayia and Serena following him. Sayia caught up with him and tried his best to stop his friend. "Darien don't do this, you know he probably has a lot more under the hood of his car than yours. Remember what happened last time you raced him, you used so much NOS you almost blew yourself up. You got lucky last time but you might not this time!" Darien already knew this stuff but he was ignoring him. He got in his car and drove to the starting line. Dimindo was already there. Sayia was running to the finish line to wait and see who would win. 'That stubborn asshole. He never listens to reason.' Sayia thought as he reached the finish line.   
Meanwhile, Serena was trying to get Darien to call off the race. She didn't want Darien getting hurt. "Please, Please don't do it Darien I don't want you getting killed like Sayia said!" She was tugging on his arm. He chuckled. "Don't worry Serena, I have been in many street races before and look at me I'm not dead yet am I?" She still looked worried. "Please Darien I...." He put one finger on her lips. "Don't worry Serena I'll be all right. It's better than kicking the crap out of Dimindo you have to admit that" She arched one eyebrow at him. "No I would rather you beat the shit out of him!" She giggled and he laughed. He took her in his arms and leaned in close to her face. "How about a kiss for good luck?" She sighed. "Only for you" She pressed her lips to his lightly and kissed him. When they pulled back that sent desire coursing though his veins and hers. "Hmmm....I'm going to expect more when I win" He said smirking. She smiled at him and hugged him. "Good luck then" When she pulled away she ran down to the finish line and waited with Sayia. Darien got in his car. Dimindo looked over at him with an evil glint in his eye. 'Little does he know he's not also betting money on this race he's betting his girlfriend' Dimindo gave him an evil grin and showed 200 bucks with a rubber band wrapped around it. Darien showed the same amount. They revved up their engines as the person who acted like the flag guy signaled them to get ready. When he signaled go they screeched their tires and sped off towards the finish line. They had both reached near maximum speed when they got to the middle of the road. It had only been 5 seconds too. (street racers are really fast if you hadn't already guessed that) Dimindo was falling behind. He got nervous and used the NOS too early. It looked as if he was going to win. His car sped up a couple centimeters past Darien's. Darien knew he had used his NOS too soon so he used his right after. Dimindo didn't even notice and Darien Sped right past him and crossed the finish line. He had won! "Shit!" Dimindo said and pounded his head into the steering wheel. Darien colleted the money from Dimindo and the bets. He didn't care how much was there or how many compliments on his driving and time record that happened to be 9 seconds flat, he didn't care about those things that night just for who was waiting for him. Serena was talking to Sayia. Relived that he had won and didn't say anything more to Dimindo. Darien snuck up behind Serena and kissed her. She giggled and sighed. "Well I survived didn't I?" He said with his smirk. Serena slapped his arm playfully. "You are such a jackass" She smiled back at him. Before he could reply some yelled about cops coming and then they herd police car sirens. Everyone scattered and got to their cars and sped out of the vacant lot before the police even got there. Darien took a wrong turn and headed in the direction of Serena's apartment. "Oh well can I stay at your house 'till the heat is off?" Darien didn't really mean that, no one was chasing them. She blushed. "Well I don't know." She said as she looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. "It is against the law to keep a criminal in your house" They both laughed. "But I haven't gotten caught yet so technically I'm not a criminal." He said. She smiled. "True, true"  
When they got to her apartment to her surprise, Sayia wasn't even there. 'I hope he didn't get caught' She said frowning. Darien saw that. "What's wrong Serena?" He leaned against the upstairs railing of the apartments with her leaning against his chest. She sighed. "Well Sayia always waits for me at my door, sort of like a brother. He treats me as if I am the sister he never had" Darien sighed. "I can see why" She looked up at him. "Why is that? Doesn't he have any friends?" Darien sighed again. "A few but....he doesn't have much family left" She was getting a little interested now. "He treats me like a brother in two ways because we almost look alike and we have mostly the same interests." Serena wanted to know something. "Well why doesn't he have much family left Darien?" She asked with concern in her eyes. "Well when he was only three years old his father left him. After that his mother was so heartbroken she went to a bar and decided to drink it off. She became an alcoholic. His grandma and grandpa took him in, his mother didn't really seem to care." Serena felt like almost crying for Sayia. "He had such a bad childhood" Serena said. Darien continued. "Yeah but his grandparents tried to make the rest of his childhood better. I guess they did" He sighed again. Serena decided to change the subject. "Darien, come in and I'll give you your prize" She said seductively. He smiled. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?" She unlocked the door and grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside with her. "Maybe" She said as she closed the door and locked it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more but in order to see more you need to review!  
~Mackenzie 


	7. Darien's prize

Ok I got many reviews about the last two chapters so you know what that means. If you don't know I'll tell you (again). Yup another chapter! So stop reading my senseless dribble here and get to the good stuff, the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena gave him a tour of her apartment. It wasn't as big as Darien's house but it was a pretty good size, considering she lived alone. "Well, I have shown you all the rooms except one." She said with a little seductive smile. "And that room would be?" Darien said with a little smirk. She smiled even more. "Mine" She grabbed his hand and led him to her room. "And uh....what are you going to do when we get in there?" He grinned, knowing what might come next. "You'll see" She said. She opened the door to her room. Her room was clean and pretty much organized. She had a queen size bed with white, fluffy sheets. 'Very common color for an angel, my angel' He said as she led him to the bed and sat him there. "Take your shirt off and lay on the bed" Serena said as she walked to her bathroom. He was about to ask her what for but he decided to let her have her way. 'After all I did win that race and she did promise me a prize' He smiled as he thought of when she had said that while taking off his black short-sleeve shirt. He threw it on the floor, Serena probably wouldn't mind much. He lay in the bed on his back. He stared up at the roof for a few moments then, his thoughts went to Dimindo. 'I wonder why Dimindo got so nervous when we raced. He's never been like that before. I've tried millions of times to beat him in a street race but never could, but tonight was different. I wonder why?' He thought. He suddenly snapped back into focus when he felt Serena sit next to him on the bed. She held a bottle of rubbing oil in her hand. "Well ready to receive your prize?" She asked smiling. He looked a little confused. "What are you going to give me?" He asked still a bit confused. "A back massage silly!" She giggled. He seemed a little disappointed but happy at the same time. "Oh. Ok then!" He said as he turned over onto his back. She sat on the lower part of his back. "That didn't take long for you to decide" she laughed. He could feel her warmness on his back. He wanted to flip over and take her on the bed right then and there but it would probably have to wait. She squirted the oil into the palm of her hand. She started rubbing Darien's back. His muscles were tense at first, but then with a groan Darien let himself relax. She massaged his back like a professional. She had him groaning and wanting more. "Oh god, Serena, that feels so good" He said as his eyelids started to fall. He laid his head on his crossed arms, smiling. She smiled knowing how good of a job she was doing. She rubbed his back some more. "Are you trying to make me fall asleep?" He asked laughing a little. She laughed "I don't know. It's your fault if you fall asleep!" They both laughed. "Yeah but you're causing it, a little lower please" He said. She laughed even more. "And you just want more of it" She moved lower. When she was done, he lay there for a few seconds thinking. 'I still feel like there's something more that Dimindo wants from me. It's more than just a street race but, what could that be? The guy has way more money than I do and has a lot more than I do. What could he want that I possibly have?' He frowned. He wanted an answer to his question now but, he knew that he would probably get an answer later. He would just have to wait. God knew how he hated to wait for anything. Serena cut off his train of thought. "What's wrong Darien? You're frowning." She asked with concern in her eyes. She was still on top of him. Darien suddenly smiled. "Oh nothing. I was just daydreaming that's all" He turned over and she adjusted so she was still on top of him. She was sitting on his stomach now. He put his hands on her waist and rubbed up and down. She sighed and closed her eyes. "You know, there is something else you could massage but, not with your hands" He said smirking arrogantly. She snapped up. "You....you...." She was at a lose for words here. "Asshole, jackass, bastard, take your pick?" He said as he leaned up on his elbows. She stared back at him. Strong, handsome, sexy, and yet has a bit of arrogance to him. 'Those are all the good qualities that make up his outside but what about his inside?' She thought about that for a few moments. 'Kind hearted, caring, sweet, romantic, funny, and dangerous at times' She decided then and there what she wanted. Him and only him. She knew she loved him and he loved her but she wanted to show it towards him. Even if it meant giving up her life or her career or everything. She didn't care now. They had done it once, what would be the harm in doing it again? 'Nothing. We're in our little world now and no one else matters.' She thought and smiled. "Ok Darien, what you see is what you get." She said smiling. He looked up. "What? I don't...." She leaned down and kissed him passionately. After a few seconds of confusion, he finally responded. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. She had to use what was left of her little to no self-control to pull back. "I got to see your world last time, now you get to be taken to mine" She said smiling as she took off the open shirt she had over her tank top. He smiled, seeing where this was going. "Take me then. And I'll stay for as long as you like." He said as he took her shirt and threw it to the floor. She laughed.  
Later, when they were both fully naked they were both gasping into each other, waiting for that final climax. "Ser..ena...I...love...you.... to...death!" Darien said though breaths as he clinched his teeth and thrust harder and deeper into her. She moaned and gasped at the same time. "I-I..know...that...Darien....I....love....you too...aah!" She said as she was gasping for air. With a yell from Darien, and a scream from Serena they both collapsed together on the bed in a sweaty heap. Serena looked at the clock on her nightstand. They had both nearly knocked it over off when they were rolling around on the bed. They had been having sex for over 2 hours! No wonder she was so tired. 'I wonder how we can both still be alive after all that. I wonder how many times he's ever....' Her eyes dimmed as she thought over her words then, she thought of what Dimindo had said. She thought she'd better ask Darien before she jumped to any conclusions. "Darien?" She asked quietly. He could hardly lift his head. When he did, his forehead was now leaned up against hers. "Yeah?" He still looked a little tired. "I know this is sort of a sensitive issue but, how many women have you slept with?" She looked straight into his eyes. He stared right back at her. She wanted to turn away but she couldn't. "Now why would you ask me that Serena, don't you trust me?" He looked a little hurt. "Oh no, no no no, it's not that, I do it's just something that someone said and...." Darien smiled and said "Alright what did that asshole tell you?" She smiled. "He said he saw you go home with girls before sometimes, more than one" He laughed. "No, I did take them home but to their house, I didn't intend on fucking them. I brought this one racer girl home because her street racer ran out of gas so I thought I would be a gentleman and do that for her. Nothing happened. The only time I ever have street racer girls with me is either I'm driving them somewhere or I'm doing them a favor or something." She smiled. "You didn't answer my question. I asked how many Darien. It's not that hard to answer." She said crossing her arms over her now sheet covered breasts. "One" He said yawning. She was a little disappointed she wasn't his first. "So I'm the 2nd then?" She asked. He laughed. "Nope, you're number one" She was a little amazed. 'I'm his first? I would have thought he had gotten plenty of women into his bed but....' She started smiling even more. "So I took your....?" She trailed off. "Uh-huh the same night I took yours" She was still a little startled. "How come you never had sex with any other woman before me?" He shifted off from being on top of her to lying on his side cuddling her to him. "I guess I was just waiting for the right one to come along" He said with his eyes closed, smiling. 'And so was I' Serena thought and smiled as she started to fall asleep in Darien's arms. They were definently meant for each other.   
The next morning Serena and Darien were woken up by the ring of Serena's phone that was next to her bed. She started to slip out of Darien's hold but then he pinned her to the bed. "I have to get the phone." She said. He just smirked and kissed her. She gave in and kissed him back passionately, if it wasn't for that damned phone it could have gone farther. She wished they would just hang up and leave them alone but, they didn't. "Darien, I really have to get the phone. They're not going to give up until I answer it" He just stared down at her and nuzzled her neck and started to kiss up it. She sighed and almost forgot the phone was still ringing. She knocked herself out of the passionate haze that clouded her mind. "DARIEN LET ME GET THE FRIGGIN' GOSH DAMNED PHONE!" she finally yelled. He let her go. "Ok, ok have it your way!" He let her go and she picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked. She didn't expect someone to be yelling on the other line. "SERENA TSUKINO! Your in deep shit young lady!" she herd from the other end. She nervously said "Uhm h-hi d-d-daddy...." She was in deep shit alright, real deep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you wanna see the rest of the chapters review. Untill then bye!  
~Mackenzie 


	8. Her father is who?

I got more reviews! Yet, again! So I'm going to put up another chapter. And uh....you know what to do after you read it doncha? REVIEW! That's how I get the message the you want to read more anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter and the chapters to come!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena felt her heart skip a beat when she realized who was on the other end of the phone. "So uhm....how's your morning so far?" She asked nervously. "It was going pretty good until I realized something, YOU OR DARIEN WEREN'T AT THE STATION YESTERDAY!" He yelled furiously into the phone. 'I hope Darien doesn't hear this. He doesn't know that daddy is the chief of our police department. I have to calm him down or otherwise Darien WILL know and daddy will want to know why Darien is over at my house!' She started panicking. She whispered into the phone. "Daddy, please calm down. Remember you're almost retired and you need to keep your blood pressure down" She hoped it would work. "How can I? I'm worrying about my future police chief and his deputy not getting their asses down here right now! And I can't get a hold of Sheilds. I called his house and his answering machine picked up. He must be sleeping in or something." He said. Serena blew out a relived breath. "Something. Well I'll go over to his house and wake him up myself by ringing the doorbell repeatedly!" She said as Mr. Tuskino laughed. "Yes, well, don't play ding dong ditch with an officer of the law alright? I'd hate to see my little princess in the slammer for doing such stupid shit like that" they laughed. "Don't worry I won't. We'll see you at the station!" She said. Darien finally spoke up. "Who is that Serena?" She gasped and covered his mouth with her hand. He fell back on to the bed protesting and trying to rip her hand off his mouth. "What's that Serena? Do you have someone over there?" Mr. Tsukino asked into the phone. "Oh no one just the T.V." She was very close to letting Darien go. His grip had nearly gotten her hand off him. "Oh ok then" She heard from the other end of the phone. Then, she quickly said. "I'll see you later gotta go bye!" She clicked the phone off. Mr. Tsukino put the phone down and stood at his desk, puzzled. "Strange, she's never been that eager to get off the phone with me before. And she didn't even bother to tell me she loved me like she always does. Oh well." He slumped it off and went out of his office.   
Back at Serena's apartment she was getting up off the bed when Darien stopped her and pulled her back into his arms. She struggled a little and then gave in. She snuggled into his embrace. Serena smelt the faint smell of his colongn mixed with the massaging oil. It was soothing and relaxing. Just lying against his warm body made her want to fall back asleep. "So who was that on the phone? It was obviously someone important or you wouldn't have shut me up" He smiled and looked down at her. She blushed. "It was da....I mean the chief. He is mad at us for not coming to the station yesterday." He smacked himself in the head. "Holy shit! That's what I forgot yesterday." He looked at Serena who was now giggling. "What's so funny? Did YOU remember to go?" She smiled a sheepish smile. "Nope me either." They laughed. "I bet were going to get one of those lectures about responsibility when we get there. We had better get going." He said as he pulled away from Serena and started to pick up his clothes out of the floor. He put his boxers on as soon as he found them. He wanted to look at least half decent while trying to find his clothes. "Why do you always do that?" Serena asked as she got up with the sheet wrapped around her naked body. "Do what?" He asked as he picked up his pants. She started to pick up her clothes. "When you take off your clothes or mine, you always throw them on the floor, why do you do that?" He smirked. "You think that you or I have a dirty clothes hamper just sitting by our beds for our clothes to be put in?" She laughed. "No but that would be nice." She said smiling. He smirked. "I don't think so." He said as he put his pants and shirt on. Serena went to the other side of the room and put her dirty clothes in a little white basket. "See? It's not that hard!" She said with a little arrogance to her voice then, she walked over to her closet with the sheet still wrapped around her. Darien watched her as she walked to the closet. The white sheet concealed her but he could still see though it. He looked at her from the back. 'Lookin' good' He thought as he gave out a low chuckle. Within a few minutes she was fully dressed in her police uniform. "Even though you're in uniform you still look good." Darien said from his sitting position on the edge of her bed. She smiled and blushed. She went over to her vanity and brushed her hair and tied up her long hair in ondagoes. When she was done she followed Darien to the front door and they walked out. She locked the door and they went down the stairs and got in Darien's car. "We have to make one stop before we can go on to the station." Darien said as he drove to his house. Serena recognized the road and knew where they were going. "Why are we going to your house Darien?" She asked as she looked out the window. "You expect me to walk in the station looking like this?" She laughed. "It would be pretty funny if you did that" They both laughed. "Yeah the chief would be all like oh first you skip a day now you forgot your uniform! I'd hate to think what this station is going to look like after I'm gone!" They both laughed but Serena laughed a little less now, reminded of her father and what he would say if he found out that Serena was dating a member of the police force and to add on top of that she gave her virginity away to someone she wasn't even married to! Her dad would want to kick their asses for both, mostly the last part. He would probably be more harsh on Darien than her. She shuddered a little. They finally arrived at his mansion. He got out of the car and she followed him. They went into his house and he took a quick glance at the answering machine. He had two new messages flashing. He knew one would be from the chief and the other he didn't know who. He decided to check back later. He went upstairs and changed into his police uniform. He came back down stairs and Serena was already waiting at the door. They walked out the door but before Serena could get in his car Darien grabbed her arm and whirled her around and faced him. He trapped her between him and the car. Serena looked up at him, he was smiling. " I think you remember this situation from before. Remember?" He said as his head came close to hers, their noses touching. She smiled back at him. "How could I forget. That was the first time I made the mistake of calling you Sheilds, just like the chief always does." Her smile faded a little. He laughed "You know I swear you two act so much like you're both related in some way" She laughed nervously. 'Yeah but the problem is, we are' She thought. He smiled and got closer to her lips. "And that very moment instead of just scaring you half to death, this is what I really wanted to do" He tilted his head forward and kissed her passionately. Her arms went around his neck and his arms around her waist. She kissed him back passionately. It took almost all of Darien's strength to pull back. They were both gasping for air. "Darien?" She asked after she caught her breath. He finally caught his. "Yeah?" She wanted to make this simple and easy. "Promise me, whatever you do don't tell the chief about our relationship" He nodded. "I understand I won't tell" She was relived.   
Later, they arrived at the station. They went to the chief's office and he was there as usual.  
He ushered them into his office. They sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. She was a little nervous though. "Now we have to set up a time for when we announce both of you as the new chief and deputy and I announce my retirement." Serena frowned a little. She didn't want her father to retire. Even though he was in his 60's that didn't mean a thing to her. "How about tomarrow?" He asked. They both nodded. "Well Sheilds it seems as if you have a bonus prize to this chief thing." He said smiling. Darien looked up. "What do you mean? There's more to it?" He asked. Mr. Tsukino nodded. "You have a chance to date my daughter, Serena." Her heart stopped. 'Oh my god, he knows now. Holy shit!' She sank back into her chair. Darien stood wait a minute your daughter? Who's tha...." It took him a few moments to realize. 'Lets see here Serena's last name is Tsukino and so is the chief's so that means that....' He looked over at Serena who was slinking down in the chair wishing she were somewhere else right about now. "What the fuck? You two are father and daughter?!" Darien said with disbelief. "Yeah, didn't you notice that when you first met her? Oh, that right you were too star struck to even care at that point." Mr. Tsukino laughed. Serena nodded. "Yep, secrets out I guess." She stood up not too confidently. Darien was taking so much of this in a one time he started saying jiberish and pointed to Serena and then Mr. Tsukino and fainted. Serena was on the floor trying to wake him up. "Darien? Darien?! Please wake up please?" She had his head in her lap and she was lightly patting his cheek for him to wake up. He didn't move.   
After 45 minutes of laying on the ground Darien woke up. Serena hugged him. "I was so worried about you Darien. I'm glad you're okay." She almost cried. He hugged her back. "I'm okay but, why didn't you tell me?" Darien frowned a little. She smiled. "Well I thought if you knew you would think my dad just paired us up just because I'm his daughter. I thought you would think of me differently." She looked down. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "I would not. Things might have been a little different but, I would have still liked you like I do now." She smiled. Mr.Tsukino laughed "And you would have asked me first if you could go out with her wouldn't you?" Darien got up and helped Serena up and frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our relationship and I'm sorry that we didn't come in yesterday." Darien was ready to receive some sort of punishment. Instead he got a good laugh out of Mr. Tsukino. "It's alright Sheilds. Serena already told me about everything." Darien stiffened. 'I hope she didn't tell him about those 3 times we made love. Wait he would have kicked my ass right about now if she had told him' He sighed. Mr. Tsukino continued. "She told me about the dinner, the dancing, then...." Darien waited for what he hoped wouldn't come next. "Then you took her home and gave her a goodnight kiss. Sounds like you both had a nice night." He sighed again. He looked over at Serena who was blushing. Only they knew what really happened. "There's one thing I can't figure out about you though." Serena said as she stood by her father. "If it's illegal then why do you street race Darien?" She said. He was busted! Or so she thought. Mr. Tsukino was laughing. "You little tattle tale! I let him street race because sometimes he goes undercover for us that's why!" She blushed out of embarrassment. "Watch her Darien, she can be very tricky at times!" Mr. Tsukino said. Darien smiled at them both. "I know that. Well, I got to be going I'll see you two later!" He said as he walked out the office door and to the parking lot. Serena sighed. "Good man isn't he?" Mr. Tsukino asked as he took his seat at his desk and got a pile of paperwork. Serena sighed again. "Yes, very good."   
When Darien got home he checked his answering machine. He went though the two messages and the first one was from the chief who wanted to know where he was. He chuckled as he listened to it. Then, there was a message he got he never thought to get in his life. He froze as he listened to it. "Hello Darien, this is your old pal Diminodo." Darien knew that meant trouble was about to happen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yup it's a cliffie! If you want more then review for more!  
~Mackenzie 


	9. A bet, a little fight, and true love

Alright, I know you are probably mad at me for not updating for like 1 or 2 weeks but now I'm updating it. I'm also doing this on my off-day from school so that shows how dedicated I am. Now let me get right to the point before I go over board, READ AND REVIEW!   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What the hell does that stupid fuck want now?" Darien said as his eyes started to fill with rage as he listened to Dimindo's evil voice come though the answering machine. "This little call I am making to you is about the race wars. You do know about the race wars, don't you? It happens in two months from now. Of course you do." Darien smirked as he took off his police uniform shirt and tossed it off on to a nearby chair. 'Yeah I know, I'm not a retarded jackass like some people!' Darien thought as he took off his shoes, took the cordless phone off the charger and sat down on the sofa. He sat there in his blue uniform pants and his sleeveless white shirt that showed every outline of his muscles that was under his button down police shirt and sighed. He continued to listen to the message. "Well any way I want to discuss something with you, a bet for the race. It's going to be more than money Darien, much more." Darien sat up straight on the leather sofa. 'Now what did he mean by that?' Darien wondered as he listened to the rest of the message. "If you want to know what that is, then call me at...." Dimindo continued as he gave his phone number. Darien turned on the phone and dialed it. The message ended as he finished dialing it. He walked over and deleted it. "Ah Darien, my good friend, I knew I would get a call from you sooner or later..." Dimindo was smirking at the other end. "Oh, cut the bullshit Dimindo. Just get to the point." Darien was getting a bit annoyed. Why couldn't Dimindo get off his case and leave him alone? "Ok then, if you're going to be so pushy about it, I will get to the point." Darien sat back in his seat. "Not only are we going to be betting money on this, but you are going to bet Serena on this race too" Dimindo had to pull some extra self control to not laugh evilly. "No way! She's not an object that I can easily give up. She's not like a trophy or anything. She's a human being, I can't" Darien couldn't believe what he was asking of him, to give up his girlfriend, the love of his life, for a dumb race. "It's either that or bet your car." Darien perked up. 'There's no way in hell I'm giving up my car either. I spent way too much time and money fixing it up and buying extra things for it' He spoke into the phone again. "Not that either." Dimindo decided to make him an offer he couldn't refuse. "Now how would it look if I told the whole race rally that Darien Sheilds is actually a cop? They will believe me too" Dimindo smiled an evil smile. "Well then, what's it going to be, your girl friend or your car. Now, what's it going to be?" He said knowing what his answer would be. Darien sighed, not wanting to give up the one person in his life that he loved most. "Serena." He said with a heavy heart. Dimindo laughed a little. "Good choice Dar." He thought of something as he said this. 'I would want to fuck his girl rather than his car' He thought with a smirk. "Okay then, If I win I get Serena. But, if you somehow manage to win, you get a couple extra thousand I'm throwing in for the bet. Do we have a deal?" Darien couldn't believe what he was doing. He sighed and answered. "Deal." He said looking down to the floor. "Well, It's settled then. I'll see you in two months." He said before a click of the phone. Darien clicked his phone off in disbelief. How could he do this to Serena? It just wasn't possible. He wished it all was just a horrible nightmare, but it wasn't. He went up to his room and passed his bed. Visions of him and Serena and that wonderful night they had shared together. He scratched the back of his head and went on to the balcolney. 'I wonder if, I got her pregnant. If I did and I loose the race, then the child would be mine biologically but, Dimindo would say that it was his and there would be nothing I could do about it.' He smirked. 'I'm paranoid. She couldn't be pregnant.' He leaned against the railing and looked up at the stars then, down at the big backyard and pool and jacoozie he had. He then thought of if Dimindo won. He would get Serena all to himself. He would probably take her every night but not out of love like Darien had. The thought had his hands balling into fists. He had tears coming to his eyes, thinking that anyone would take her from him and hurt her. His tears were coming close to falling, but he pushed them back. "I won't let anyone take you away from me, Serena. No one." He said as he walked back to his room and closed the door. He threw off his pants and kept his shirt and boxers on. He went to bed and tried to fall asleep. The bed still had her sent on it. He took it in. 'I love the way she smells. And I love her. That's why I'm going to do everything I can to win' He thought as he fell asleep, thinking about her.   
The next day he woke up with a heavy heart. He had to get his mind off of the race that was going to happen in just two months. He knew of one thing that would make him forget about his troubles, Serena. He got up and reached for the phone and dialed her number.   
Serena was getting her clothes on. She had a silk button down white shirt and dark blue jeans. 'I don't know why I'm dressing up nice for today. Something good might happen today then.' She thought as the phone rang. She walked over to her bed and sat down and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked. Darien was smiling on the other line, cherishing the sound of her voice. "Serena? Are you busy today?" He asked while his heart was staring to flutter with every second that passed. "No, why?" She knew what was coming. 'He probably wants to spend the whole day with me. Good thing I dressed this way. I knew something was going to happen today!' She thought happily. "Well, I was wondering, would you like to spend the whole day with me?" She giggled. "Yes!" Darien sighed. "Good I'll pick you up in a few minutes." He clicked off the phone. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before race time, just in case he lost.   
He got another white sleeveless shirt from his closet and a open white short sleeved shirt to go over that and some black jeans. He combed his hair to the best of his abilities. He wanted to make his last days with Serena special. He quickly finished and went down stairs, grabbed his keys, and headed for Serena's apartment.  
Serena couldn't wait until he got there. When he did she opened the door and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. When they pulled back he stared off into space in her eyes, he was lost in them. "So where are we going, Darien?" She asked, no reply. He just kept on staring a hole right though her. "Darien? Helloooo....Earth to Darien!" She waved a hand in front of his eyes, he snapped out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry Serena. Come on, let's go out for ice cream." He said as she followed him to his car. 'He's acting weird. I wonder if anything is wrong?' She asked herself as he pulled into a parking lot. It had a nice park not too far from Serena's apartment. He got out and had a picnic basket with him. She smiled. "Why go to a noisy café when we can just go out for a picnic?" Darien smiled at her as they walked to a nice grassy hill. Darien spread a nice blanket on the grass. Serena sat down on the blanket and he sat down with her and the basket. He took out two beef sandwitches and gave one to Serena. She bit into it. "Wow, this is really good. What store did you buy them at?" She asked while he bit into his own. Once he was finished swallowing the bite, he answered her. "I made them." He said proudly. She looked at him and smiled. "He's a police officer, a good guy, a street racer, a good cook and sandwitch maker. What's next?" They both laughed. "I think you left a few things out." He said with a smirk. She arched her eyebrow. "And what would those things be?" He smirked even more. "You left out that I'm a good kisser, I'm good in bed, and I'm the best lover you ever had." She laughed. "Ok, ok, I did forget that." they had just finished their sanwitches. Serena was drinking a coke that Darien had given her and looking at the children playing in the grass and on the playground equipment. Suddenly she saw a red rose in front of her face. Darien pulled her into his arms and she lay back against him. She took the rose and sniffed it. It smelled just like him. She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her. "Forget anything else?" She smiled back. "Very cute and very romantic and very sweet" She closed her eyes and snuggled into him and sighed. He looked down at his Serena. She looked so innocent the way she had her eyes closed and the way she was smiling. He felt her warm body against his. He sighed. He couldn't have been any happier than with her in his arms.   
Later, they had ice cream and, with the permission of the parents they played with the little kids at the playground. Serena was having so much fun with the little kids she never wanted to leave. They stayed at the park until near sundown. Darien gathered up the basket and the blanket while Serena talked to the parents of the last little kid she was playing with. The child was begging her to stay and play with him while the parents talked to Serena. "Maybe you and your husband could baby sit for us one night. You both seem to love children." She mother said. Serena blushed. "Oh, were not married, though I wish we were." She looked a little surprised. "Well, that's too bad. You both seem like such a nice couple. Well, good luck!" the woman said as her and her husband walked off with their child waving at Serena. "Well ready to go Serena?" She turned around to see Darien walking towards the car looking at her. She walked to his car. 'We seem like a good couple huh?' She thought as she looked out the car window.   
When Darien parked the car, he got out and helped Serena out of the car. They were at Darien's mansion. He took her up to his room just before sundown and took her out to the balconey. She leaned against Darien while she looked at the sunset. She sighed and looked up at him. "Thank you for the wonderful day Darien, I really enjoyed myself and spending time with you" He looked back down at her and smiled. "I knew you were going to say that" He said before he kissed her lips lightly. She kissed him back. She looked down below the balconey and saw the pool and jacoozi. "I didn't know you had a pool. Can we go swimming sometime?" She asked as he looked aimlessly into her eyes. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" He asked her as if nothing was wrong. "I asked can we go swimming in your pool sometime?" She was getting a little worried about him. He had acted like this all day. "Sure." He said as he smiled at her. "Darien is something wrong? You've been acting weird all day." He snapped up. "No noth..." She cut him off. "Don't play dumb with me. I know when something is wrong. I want you to tell me what it is now" She said as stared with seriousness in her eyes. He had no choice but to answer. "In two months, I have to go to this thing called race wars, a sort of street racing fair." She nodded for him to continue. "And I have to race against Dimindo and....and...." He trailed off. "Yes, and?" She asked curiously. "And I bet money and...and...you" He looked helplessly at her. He could see the rage in her eyes. She slapped him as hard as she could. She left a red mark on his right cheek. "How dare you? Darien you stupid mother fucker how could you?" She said as tears welled up in her eyes. He put a hand on his right cheek it stung a little. "I'm sorry I..." She cut him off. "You what? You had nothing else but money to give to him so you just had to bet me too is that it?" She said with the tears slowly going down her face. She walked past him towards the glass sliding door. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to embrace her. Her face was in his chest. She pounded her fist on his chest. "Let me go damn it!" She yelled while crying. "No, not until you hear me out. He MADE me. I had no choice. Please you have to understand. Please!" Serena stopped hitting him. She looked up at him. He looked very near to crying. Serena knew how conniving and convincing Dimindo could be. She felt so sorry for Darien. Serena looked deeply into his eyes. "I do understand" She said quietly. He stared at her for a few moments then turned his back to her. "Serena, if you want to break up with me for what I did, I'll understand if you never want to see me again." His tears were almost too hard to be held back. Serena turned him around and looked at him. "Darien, I would never do anything like that. You had to do it against your will. I love you no matter what." She said as she embraced him in a hug. He hugged her tightly and his tears started to fall freely. "Oh god, Serena I don't want to loose you to a jerk like him. I can't bare to loose you." He said crying harder now and holding her tighter to him. She smiled. "You never will Darien, because you're going to win that race and the money." He looked down at her. "Serena I...." She put one finger to his lips. "I'm your angel Darien. Yours and yours alone." He wiped a few of his tears away. "Thank you, my angel." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed and kissed him passionately. He pulled back after two minutes of kissing. "Darien, let me stay though the night with you tonight, please" She said with pleading eyes. He smiled and picked her up and carried her to his bed and laid her down. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He said as he got on the bed with her. "Yes I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" She smiled at him as she leaned up to kiss him. He smiled just before he kissed her. She felt around for the edges of the first shirt. She slid that down his arms and threw it off to the side as he unbuttoned her shirt. She smiled at him. "Is this what you want?" She asked still smiling. He looked down at Serena's trusting eyes. "Hell yes! More than anything else in this world!" Darien said as the second white shirt and her bra came off. She laughed. Her pants were the last things to go, her under ware was connected to them. The same happened with his. He laid his warm body on top of hers and kissed her passionately while massaging one of her breasts with one of his hands and the other was going down to her warm center. He stuck his hand inside and she gasped though the kiss. Serena sighed as he caressed her. "I love....you....so...much....Darien." She said though gasps of pleasure. Darien looked up at her. Her hands were slowly grasping his shoulders. "I know Serena I know. I'm going to make this the best night of your life. I promise." He said as his hand pulled out of her. He slowly but steadily started kissing his way down to her breasts. He took the nipple in his mouth. She groaned with lust and passion.  
After one full hour of teasing her, Serena had enough. "That's it Darien. Take me now, don't make me wait any longer please!" She nearly screamed. He smirked. "Had enough? Well you said the magic word." He smiled as he slowly slid inside her. She gasped in ecstasy. He waited for a few moments before he started thrusting inside her.He started out nice and slow and sweet then, harder and faster and passionately. "Serena, my angel, promise me you'll never leave me" He said as he thrust deeper and deeper. She looked at him lovingly and trustfully. "I will never leave you Darien, never" Said before she gasped as the end neared. She arched into him and gave out a little moan of pleasure and love and ecstasy before she collapsed. Darien released himself inside her and pulled out and collapsed holding Serena. He hoped it would last like this forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't know why I made such a long chapter, but anyway please review!  
~Mackenzie 


	10. A surprise

All right, I added two new chapters this week. Yay! I hope you all have enjoyed reading what you have so far. And, no, that does not mean the fic is over just yet. I think I need to add like, one, two, maybe three more chapters. Maybe even more than that! Well anyway in the meantime read this and then review it please!   
DISCALIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was noon when Darien had finally woken up the next day. He had woken up earlier once before and was about to get out of bed, when Serena woke up and hooked her arms around his waist and refused to let go. He had no choice but to lay back down, unless he wanted to drag her down the stairs, pulling his pants down. She felt so warm and soft he just fell back asleep without even trying to stay awake. He looked at the digital clock that sat across the room on his dresser. 'Twelve o'clock, great we should be getting a call from her father, the chief, soon. We are really late to the assembly. It should have started 1 hour ago.' He felt Serena press her back into his chest more. Darien looked down at her and smiled. She was still asleep. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned over in her sleep. Her nose was now in his chest. He was just about to wake her up, when the phone just had to ring. Darien sighed. 'The age old romance killer.' He thought as he reached for the phone. Unfortunately the phone was a little too far for him to reach. If he tried for it anymore, he would crush Serena under him, a lovely little wake up call. He tried even more, trying not to crush her, but it just would not work. He propped himself up on his hands above her, just enough to reach the phone. He finally picked it up. "Sheilds, where are you and Serena? You are both late for the assembly. And I have tried to get a hold of Serena, but she won't answer. All I got was her stupid answering machine!" Darien chuckled. "Well you know how women are, they always want to stay up late and sleep in." He looked down at Serena who was still asleep. The chief snorted. "Well, what's your deal then? Are you half man and half woman? Gee, I never knew you had that side to you." He said before bursting out laughing. "Very original sir, very original" Darien said with a slight chuckle. The chief laughed a little. "But anyway, do you want to change the assembly to another day? I'm asking because, almost none of the force knew about it and we haven't gotten all the decorations or the refreshments." Darien smiled. 'So it's a good thing we slept in after all.' Darien thought as he smiled. "Ok then, sir, We'll be there tomorrow." The chief said one last thing before he hung up. "Oh, and, could you tell Serena as well? You two seem to be spending a lot more time together now." Darien smirked. 'A lot more time than you think' "Ok then, bye Mr. Tsukino." They hung up. The next thing that Darien herd was Serena's yawning. He looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked straight up at him. "Good morning Darien." She said as she stretched. He smirked. "Good afternoon." He chuckled as her eyes grew wide. "Oh shit, we're late for the assembly!" She said as she tried quickly to get out of his bed, but he pinned her to the bed. "Darien!" She yelled. He only smirked. "What?" He said as if unknowing of what she feared. "We are already late as it is, let's go...." Darien said as he kissed her lips passionately. Her arms automatically went around his neck, kissing him harder. He finally pulled away and smiled at her. "The time changed." He said as she looked at him questionably. "What?" He smiled. "The chief just called and said he wanted to just change the time to tomorrow." She relaxed totally. Then, she got a sly smile on her face. "Let's see, well, we wasted half of our day already, so let's waste it some more!" She said as she pulled him down to her kissed him like nothing else mattered. And to them, for that moment, nothing but them, did.   
Later, Darien and Serena had a nice brunch and then Darien drove Serena home. Before she got out of his car, Serena hugged Darien and kissed him in a long passionate kiss. Darien and Serena both sighed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just push you into the back of the car and take you right here right now?" Serena giggled and blushed. "For one, you have two tanks of stuff back there and two, what if the neighbors see?" Darien chuckled. "Aw damn!" He said playfully and with one last small kiss, he let her get out of the car. "I love you Darien, no matter what." She said before she closed the car door and walked up the stairs to her apartment. 'I know and I'll never forget that.' He thought as he drove off.   
When Serena got up stairs she saw Sayia standing there by her door. She was relived he was okay. "Oh, Sayia, you're back!" She said as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Sayia hugged her back. "Ok, ok, it's great to see you too Serena. Now, please let go of me before you suffocate me!" She let go of him and smiled. "Aw and I wanted to suffocate him too...." She said as she crossed her arms and pouted. They both laughed. Serena took out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door and bowed allowing her in. "After you, ladies first." He said with a smirk. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Since when did you become a gentleman?" She said as she closed the door after he came in. "Since I met Raye." He said as he stretched himself out on the sofa and sighed and smiled. Serena looked at him like he was weird. "So where did you meet her and what did you two do and are you two now a couple?" He smiled a little more. "To start, I met her at the street rally that one night Darien almost got in a fight. And yes, we are now boyfriend and girlfriend and uhm....I won't answer the other question." He said blushing a little. Serena smiled a sly smile. "Tell me Sayia, and I tell you how many times me and Darien have slept together!" he looked up. This information, he really wanted to know. "Ok we went to her place and we sort of...well....uhm....well...." He was blushing a stoplight red now. "Well?" Serena asked knowing what was going to happen. "And well....." He said blushing even brighter. "We fucked each other for two nights in a row." He blushed even more now. Serena thought he couldn't get any brighter. She burst out laughing. "An...a...and for once your actually embarrassed about it?" She asked still laughing. "No!" He kept on blushing. "Oh finally he actually CARES about screwing a girl and actually starts blushing about it. Oh, god that's a classic!" She said as she laughed even more but then started settling down. "But Serena you don't know what it was like, she is nice, caring, funny, pretty, and one of my personal favorites a street racer. To add on to that she's sexy, really good in bed, she loves me and I love her back. That's all that matters right?" He said as his blush started to fade. She nodded. "I know what you mean, I feel the same way about Darien." She sighed. Sayia smirked. "So how many times Serena?" He said as she sat up and looked at him a little shocked. "Well, I uhm.....well....I...er...." She started blushing a little. "Tell me Serena I told you! It's only fair!" He said as she blushed even more. "Four" She said before blushing as much as Sayia was before. His eyes grew wide in shock. "Damn girl! You both must have the energy of like, 10 people!" then a thought came to his mind. 'What if....oh my god.' He decided to quickly ask her. "Serena did you or Darien use protection?" Serena looked up into his serious eyes. "No. But I don't think anything will happen." She said as his eyes grew even more serious. "Serena you need to go get checked. What if you're pregnant with Darien's child?" She smiled. "Don't worry Sayia. If I am, then Darien and I will get married that's all there is to it. We talked about it last night." Sayia sighed. He was glad they thought this though even after they did it. "That's good Serena, that's good." Sayia got up off of the sofa and walked around to the front door. Serena caught his hand and held him there. "Sayia I want you to know that, you're like the brother I never had. And I really appriciate the fact that you're always there for me." She said and then hugged him. "Thank you Serena, and you're always there for me to and I really do respect that. I feel the same way I wish you really were my sister." He hugged her and went out the door. While he was walking down the stairs, his cell phone rang. "Hello, Sayia here." He said. "Hey, Sayia I need your help. This is Darien." Sayia smiled. "Sure, anything. What's up?" He said as he leaned against the apartment stairs railing. "I need you to come and help me look for a wedding ring for Serena" He said as Sayia stood there, completely stunned.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, another cliff hanger right? If you want to find out what happens please review!  
~Mackenzie 


	11. When Sayia helps Darien

Well I know it's been a long time but here's another chapter! I was very busy this week so I didn't have time to update so I am now. I had to go to a family member's funeral and everything this week so that was hectic. And I had like two snow days from school so that posted a little travel problems so as you can see I was pretty busy. Well anyway here's the story read and review as always!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It took Sayia a couple of minutes to regain his composer. "Sayia are you there? What happened man?" Darien said as Sayia finally remembered what he had asked him to do. "I'm sorry I got a little sidetracked. What did you say?" He said as he ran his fingers though his dark hair, sweating a little. "Are you going to help me or not?" He said sounding a little too happy about what he was asking Sayia to do. "Yeah, yeah, I'll help." He said stuffing his free hand into his pocket to get his keys while walking to his mustang. Darien continued. "Good, I'll meet you at the corner jewelers in a few minutes ok?" Sayia sighed as he turned on the car. "Ok I'll see you in a few minutes." He said as he drove out of Serena's apartment complex. "Thanks a lot Sayia, you're a good friend for helping me out here." Sayia smiled. "Hey what are sere gate brothers for?" They both laughed. "Oh and Sayia? Whatever you do, don't tell Serena about it. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Sayia nodded over the phone, even though Darien couldn't see it. "You have my word. I'll see you later." He said as he turned off his cell phone.   
Later, he arrived at the most expensive jewelers in the city. He knew that Darien had a lot of money, but to blow maybe a couple of thousands just for a lousy one-time thing just didn't make sense to him. He told Darien that when they entered. "Sayia, this isn't just a lousy one time thing, this is going to be a symbol of the rest of mine and Serena's lives. I can't just buy ANY ring for her. This one has to be perfect, like her." Darien said as he looked like he was going off into a dreamy state. Sayia punched his arm slightly to knock him out of the trance. "You're talking poetry again, Darien. You always doing that now ever since you met Serena. Every girl you have met, you never had once ever thought about fucking them or even marrying them." Darien sighed. "She's more than other girls I have met Sayia. She never once gave any thought to how much money I had or my position as future chief or my looks. She sees past all that for the good guy that I really am. Other girls don't give a shit about my other good qualities. I tell you Sayia she's definently the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He paused and smiled. "That's why I'm going though all of this. It's for her." Sayia nodded. "I know how you feel man, I feel the same way about Raye." Sayia sighed a little happy sigh. Darien snapped up. "Raye Hino? She's back?" He said with a little disbelief. Sayia nodded. "I know she used to be your girlfriend, but you're about to have a wife now so hands off ok?" Sayia said with a smirk. Darien laughed as he looked over the diamond rings. "Don't worry I won't. I have my hands on one woman and one woman only. And it's going to stay that way for the rest of my life." Darien said with a little smile that Sayia had never seen before. 'Darien is really serious about this. I hope, if Serena loves him so much as she said she does, I hope she accepts his offer.' He thought as he kept on looking. He looked over at Darien, who was beside himself with pride and joy, it looked like. Sayia smiled with inner knowing. 'She will. I just know it.' He thought with a smiled as he continued the scavenger hunt for the perfect ring.   
They went over dozens, maybe thousands, until Darien finally found the one. It had a diamond in the middle and had a gold cresent moon at one side of it. Darien smiled down at it. "That's the one. It's perfect for her." He said then he asked the clerk to get it for him. Sayia looked down at it, then the price. His eyes looked like they were going to fall out. He tapped Darien on the shoulder. "Are you sure you want to pay five thousand for that? Maybe there's something else a little cheaper over...." He said as he started to pull Darien away. He jerked his arm out of Sayia's grip. "Sayia maybe you would mind if YOU were buying it. But you're not so shut up and deal with it!" Sayia backed away with his hands up in defence. "Hey, ok, ok, I'll shut up I'll shut up!" he turned around and shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. 'First, he makes a stupid decision about racing Dimindo that one night, now this, what's next?' He was knocked out of his thoughts when Darien patted him on the back and started to walk out the door with the bag that held the box with the ring. When they were outside Darien thanked Sayia.   
"Thanks a lot, man. I really appreciate your help." Sayia smirked. 'Yeah but you were the one who found the ring, not me.' Sayia suddenly smiled. "You're welcome and good luck. You're gonna need it." Darien smiled back. "Yeah. Hey Sayia, do you want to come to the announcement of mine and Serena's promotions?" He said. He had changed the time AGAIN to tomorrow with the chief. "Yeah I'd love to. Well until then, take care, man." He said as he hugged Darien for good luck for both. Darien hugged him back.   
When they left, Darien sped to his house and quickly got to work for tonight. Tonight was the night he was finally going to vow to her what he thought was never for him, to be hers for all eternity and beyond and hopefully, she would make that same vow to him that night as well. He could only hope and pray.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it was a little short, but I will get the other chapters up soon, hopefully.  
Well, anyway review please!  
~Mackenzie 


	12. It's now or never

Yeah, I know it's been a long time since I have updated. I know what you all are probably thinking: I have to find the writer of this fanfic and lock her up and give her a computer and make her write for all eternity. Mwhahaha! Ahem....I may have just given you all a bad idea. (Me and my big mouth!) well anyway, read and review as always. Well again sorry I haven't updated in so long but I'll try to get another chapter out in a day or so.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien rushed around his house for several hours, trying to find things for tonight. While he was running around with supplies, he was deep in thought. He thought about what he would do tonight and how he would do it and when he would ask Serena the BIG question. He quickly decided to stop worrying about it. Darien went to the door that led to the garage. He got a few things from there. He ran back in, unfortunately forgetting about the run in front of the door. His foot hit the rug and he fell with the stuff he had in his arms. Now, it was all scattered around him. "Shit! I really need to calm down." He said to himself as he exhaustedly picked up the items off the floor.   
When he was finally done putting it all together for tonight, he decided to call Serena. After all, she was the most important part of this whole night.   
At Serena's house, she was already talking to someone on the phone. "He did what again?!" Serena screeched into the phone. Mr. Tsukino pulled the phone away from his ear, not wanting to hear that horrible screeching of hers. "Honey, Sheilds just changed the time to tomorrow, that's all." He said, trying to calm her down. "When are we actually GOING to announce this and get it over with?" Serena said with a groan. Mr. Tsukino laughed. "Whenever your partner decides to get off his ass and call it!" He said laughing harder. She giggled a little. She was suddenly debating weather or not to finally tell her father about the times her and Darien had made love to each other. The topic was burning in her mind. She decided to do it now, since Darien and she both were out of harm's way and her father's rage. Who knows? Maybe he wouldn't be as hard on them as she thought. She took a big breath. 'Ok, it's now or never.' She thought as she prepared to tell him. "Daddy, I have to tell you something." She said, still gaining the courage to tell him. "What is it, dear?" He said with interest. Serena sighed. "Ok, well, it's about Darien and I. We...." She was cut off by a beeping sound on her phone. Someone on the other line had beeped in. 'Thank god.' She thought as she smiled with relief. "Sorry Daddy, someone is on the other line. Can you hold on?" She said happily. Mr. Tsukino sighed. "Yeah, I can hold." Serena then clicked over to the other line. "Hello?" She asked, thinking it was Sayia or someone else. "Hey Serena!" Darien's voice said cheerfully, almost overjoyed just to be talking to her. "Hi Darien." She said calmly. Darien decided to get the 2nd to the hard part over with. "Are you doing anything tonight, Serena?" he asked. Darien ran his fingers through his bangs agitatedly. 'I sound like a stupid school boy asking a girl out for a first date. Am I nervous or what?' He thought to himself. Serena giggled. "No, why?" She asked teasingly. Darien put his head to the wall beside his bed out of embarrassment. "Because, I want you to spend the night with me." He heard himself say that. 'Damn it! Now I sound like a school girl asking for a friend to spend the night. Jeez what the hell is wrong with me?!' He thought to himself as he banged his head against the wall a little bit. She giggled a little more. "And why do you want me to do that?" She said with a small grin. "Because....Because....It's a surprise! You might want to pack an overnight bag too, because in the morning you know we both have to go to that little announcement thingy in the morning." He said while banging his head against the wall. 'Announcement thingy? Now I know something's wrong with me!' Darien thought as he stopped banging his head against the wall. She laughed. "Sure, when can I come over?" She asked. He smiled and looked out his bedroom window, seeing it was nearly almost completely dark. "In an hour or so. Oh and please wear that white dress that you were wearing when we went out on our first date." He said grinning to himself. Ever since she had worn that dress, he decided it was his favorite thing to see on her, next to anything else she wore. She blinked. "But Darien, I only wear that on special occasions." He thought to himself for a moment. 'But this is going to be special, Serena. Just wait and see.' Darien thought. He spoke to her once more. "Ok then, I'll see you later Serena." He said cheerfully before hanging up. Serena went back to the other line. 'Darien's acting really strange. I wonder why he wants me to come to his house?' Serena thought with puzzlement as she began talking to her father again. "Are you still there, daddy?" She asked as she shook the thought of how Darien was acting off of her mind. "Yes I am. Now then, what did you want to tell me?" He asked with some curiosity. Serena's body tensed. She totally forgot that she was about to tell him right before Darien beeped in. "Oh nothing important. Can I tell you later?" She asked sweetly. "I really have somewhere to be tonight." She said thinking of Darien. Mr. Tsukino sighed. "Yes, you can tell me later. I'll let you go now. Bye Serena, honey." He said a little saddened for some reason. "Bye daddy, I love you." She said sweetly to him before she hung up the phone.   
She walked from the living room to her room to get ready for tonight. She found the white dress she wore the night of her and Darien's first date. Images of Darien taking the dress off of her the night of their first date came into her mind. She had never felt so good in her life after that one night, that one moment. She smiled in remembrance. The first thing she did was go into her bathroom and took a nice hot shower. While she showered, she wondered what it would have been like to take a shower with Darien. She blushed at her thoughts and the mental images she was having. When she was finished, she came out of the bathroom with a white towel around her body and her hair was wrapped up in the other white towel. She started packing her pajamas and other things for tonight. She also packed her police uniform for in the morning. When she was done packing, Serena went and rung out her hair in the bathtub. After Serena dried and brushed her long golden hair out, she went to go put on her dress. After she had completed that task, she tied her hair up in her usual hair style.   
After she was done fixing herself up, she called Sayia. He lived in the same apartment complex as she did but not too far away from her. At Sayia's apartment, Sayia was having a little make out session with Raye. They were on his sofa kissing like if they let go they would loose each other the moment they let go. Raye was clasped on to him, her legs were wrapped around his waist in a straddling position, messing up his clothes and hers. His hands were roaming all over her body and so was hers on his body. Sayia picked Raye up, still kissing her all the way and put her in his bedroom on his bed. He looked down at Raye and smiled, she smiled back. He kneeled before her and was just about to pick up where he left off when the phone rang. Sayia blew out a breath. He growled and got up. "Whoever invented the phone should have invented a way to shut it off during a man's moments." He said as he walked to his living room. He heard Raye laughing at what he just said. He smirked. "And the stupid bastard who is calling right now should have his balls ripped off!" Sayia called into his room and the sound of Raye's laughter returned to him. He smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello dumb ass bastard!" He said gleefully into the phone. "Uh....did I get the right number or are you just drunk again, Sayia?" He froze, not believing he would call Serena such names. "Oops, sorry Serena. I...uhm...well...oops?" He laughed nervously. "And your explanation is?" She said arrogantly into the phone. "I was going to fuck Raye and you interrupted us." He said as he looked at the floor. Serena laughed. "Well can you hold out for a few moments because I need a ride." He nodded. "You'll forgive me right?" He said pleadingly. She laughed. "I'll think about it." He sighed. "Ok, I guess I'll be over in a few minutes." He said as he hung up the phone. Sayia went back into his room where Raye was waiting for him lying on his bed. He walked in and she smiled. He walked over and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "So who was the stupid bastard?" She asked with a smirk. Sayia rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm...actually it was my friend Serena. She wants me to give her a ride to her boyfriend's place." Raye sighed. "Is that all?" He nodded. "Don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes ok? And then you'll just have to SOMEHOW remind me of where we left off." He said as he smiled at her charmingly. She smiled sensuously. "I'll be waiting then." She said as he walked to the counter, got his keys, and walked out the door.   
A few minutes later Sayia had taken Serena to Darien's house and dropped her off, rushing home to Raye. Serena walked up the porch steps, to his front door. The door was unlocked and she let herself in. Serena looked around and she saw red scented candles all around the first room with some placed in front of the fireplace with a fire going. She also heard the faint sound of soft music coming from the upstairs, most likely Darien's room. The dimly lit room and the scent of roses made her relax totally. Then, she saw Darien standing at the end of the stairwell dressed in his tuxedo with a red rose pinned to his pocket, waiting for her. He smiled at her and she walked over to him. "Is all of this for me?" She asked a little amazed at his display. He nodded, still smiling. "Well, yeah. Do you really think I would go to all this for another woman?" He said as he held out his hand for her to take. She took and smiled at him and blushed. "I really liked it, thank you Darien." She said still blushing. He led her up the stairs to his room. Serena heard the music get a little louder and clearer. She looked over and saw his big sound system playing soft music. She looked towards the balconey and saw that there was something out there but Darien put his hands over her eyes. "Nope, it's a surprise." He said as he turned around to now be standing in front of her. "I want you to close your eyes. I'll show you the surprise when we get out there." He said as she looked at him accusingly but then closed her eyes. He took her hands and started to walk her out to the balconey. She suddenly tripped and fell into his arms. "It's okay Serena I got you. Just don't open your eyes until I tell you to." He said as he continued to lead her towards her surprise. She nodded. She was starting to wonder what her surprise exactly was. When he finally got her out there he stopped and stood behind her. "Ok now you can open your eyes." He whispered in her ear. She shivered then opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. A table covered with a white tablecloth and the most delicious dinner for tow she had ever seen. The music was in the background and there were two lit red candles on the table. And best of all, they were going to eat under the starlight. She turned around and threw herself into his arms and hugged him. "Oh Darien, it all looks so wonderful! You really didn't have to." She said as he put her back down the ground. Darien chuckled. "Only for you Serena, only for you." He said as he smiled down at her. She smiled back at him and sat down to eat.   
After the dinner, Serena lay against Darien with his arms around her as they stargazed with the music in the background still playing. She remembered something that Darien had said while they were eating. He had said that she still had one surprise coming to her. 'What could that be? What else could he possibly surprise me with?' She thought as she continued looking up at the stars and on occasion, Darien. He looked down at her and smiled with absolute joy in his eyes. 'I'm still trying to figure out how to ask her to marry me. I have to, I just absolutely have to, no matter what.' He thought as he absentmindedly began stroking her hair with his free hand. She looked up at him and smiled then turned fully in his arms. Serena leaned up and kissed Darien semi-lightly. She pulled back and sighed happily. "You never cease to amaze me, Darien." She said while looking deeply into his eyes. He gulped silently. 'This is it, take the bull by the horns Darien. You can do it!....hopefully.' He thought to himself and led Serena to the chair she was sitting at when dinner happened. Darien knealed before her and took her hand. "Serena, I have something I want to ask you, but first I want to tell you how much I love you." He said with seriousness and sincerity. She looked at him and nodded and smiled. He took a breath and started his vows to her. "Serena you're the sunshine that brightens my days, you're the only woman whom I love and cherish. You're that little light of hope in my life. You're the spark the started this blaze of love and passion I have for you. You're the one I wish to protect and love all the rest of my days. I want to be yours for all eternity and beyond. And I want you to be mine for all eternity and beyond as well. I love you so much Serena." He said as she looked at him with her eyes that looked like they could pour with tears of joy at any moment. "Darien...." She started but was cut off by Darien. 'Well, it's now or never.' He thought as he took out the little box that held the ring out from his hidden tuxedo pocket. "What I'm trying to ask you is....Serena, will you marry me?" He said as he opened the box and showed her the ring. She gasped. Serena looked at the ring then Darien. "I...I...oh Darien...I...I don't know what to say." She said as she looked at Darien for some kind of sign. "Say yes Serena, say yes. I want you in my life and I want you to be my wife." He said as he started at her lovingly. That was all she needed before she hopped out of her seat and tackled Darien to the ground, kissing his face all over. "Yes Darien, YES!" She screamed as she continued to kiss him. He chuckled. "So I guess that's a yes!" He said as he hugged her and kissed her lovingly. That night, both of their dreams had come true.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoyed reading it! There's still more chapters to come too so stay tuned for updates!  
~Mackenzie 


	13. The assembly

Yay! Another chapter completed! It took some time, but I finally found time to do this chapter. I'm happy! ~faints with happiness~ lol! Anyway, here's more of the fic!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Darien had proposed to Serena, it was time to go to bed. Serena walked into Darien's room and grabbed her bag and went into his bathroom and locked the door. She carefully took off her dress and folded it and put it in her bag. Then, she pulled out her pajamas and zipped her bag up and walked out of Darien's bathroom. She had just barely walked out of his bathroom when she felt two hands grab her and pull her to the floor, tickling her. She started laughing helplessly as Darien tickled her underneath him. Serena tried to get her eyes open but she couldn't because she was laughing so hard. He finally stopped tickling her and let her catch her breath. She looked up at Darien, who had nothing else on but his boxers. "You know," She said sliding her finger down the middle of his chest. He groaned at the feeling of her touch. She smiled. "Boxers aren't exactly pajamas." They both laughed. "Well I like to sleep in my boxers. Do you have a problem with that?" He said smirking. Darien took a moment to look at what she was wearing. She had a loosely fitting, white tank top and pink pajama bottoms that had little white bunnies on them. She shook her head. "No, it would just make it easier for me to seduce you." Serena said with a sly smile. "Really? I think it's the other way around, Serena." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt him draw closer. He lightly pressed his lips into hers. What started out as just a simple kiss, turned into a passionate make out on the floor. Darien picked Serena up off the floor and carried her to his bed, still kissing her. When She felt the cold sheets under her, she arched more into Darien's warm body. Serena broke away from the kiss. "Geez, your bed is cold, Darien!" She said as she slowly started to relax against the bed. He sighed. "It used to be even colder without you. I used to go to bed every night, knowing that no one was there to be in that bed with me, to keep warm. But that all changed when you came along and brightened my life." He smiled and sighed. "Sometimes, I think you're too good to be true or real. And sometimes, I even think I don't deserve you." Serena frowned. "Don't say that, Darien. You deserve me and I know it. We wouldn't have met if it wasn't meant to be." She smiled a reassuring smile. He smiled back. "And you wouldn't have asked me to marry you." That little memory came back into his mind and he smiled. "I glad I did too." He said as he leaned down once again to kiss him. They kiss each other tenderly. After that Darien fell asleep telling Serena how much he loved her and how he wanted the rest of their lives to be. Serena smiled and sighed and fell asleep in his warm embrace. She wondered if it would be like this even after they got married. She also wondered what her father would think of Darien proposing to her. Well, she would find out tomorrow.  
The next morning, when Serena woke up, she noticed she actually woke up on time. She looked up at Darien, who was still asleep. She slipped out of his arms with almost no trouble at all. Darien seemed to be in a deep sleep so he didn't feel her leave his arms. She smiled at how innocent he looked in his sleep. She walked over to his side and kissed his cheek. He smiled in his sleep and said her name sleepily. She grabbed her bag and went into his bathroom to shower and change into her uniform. Once she finished all of that, she left the bathroom to find that Darien was still asleep. Serena quietly went down stairs and she went into his kitchen. She looked around his kitchen for something to make that wouldn't take much work. After all, she couldn't cook very well. Once she almost set her dad's house on fire just trying to make him some rice. She found some pancakes. Her face brightened. 'Now those I know I can cook. After all, they are my favorites!' She thought with a very happy smile.   
Later, Darien woke up to see Serena dressed in her uniform and a tray with two platefuls of pancakes and some coffee and some juice. He looked up at her. "Serena, what's this for?" He asked a little confused. She smiled. "I just wanted to give you breakfast in bed, like any other wife would do." She said, still smiling. "You're not my wife yet, you're my fiancé." he said with a smirk. Serena set the tray down on the bed and went to go get Darien's uniform out of his closet and set it on one side of the bed while he was eating. "So today's the day huh?" He said as he took a bit of his pancake. She sat down next to him and took the 2nd plate of pancakes and started to chow down. "Yeah I guess so." She sighed. "Darien, are you sure you're ready to tell my father the news?" she said as took a small sip of her juice. Darien chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, don't you think he'd be happy to know that his daughter is going to marry an actually decent man?" She smirked. "And who said you were decent?" She said as she finished her plate and he finished his. Darien finished off his coffee and put the tray down on the floor and grabbed Serena by the waist and kissed her passionately. She sighed and kissed him back. He pulled back. "See? I kissed you but I didn't take you onto the bed like I wanted. That shows I'm a decent man." He said as he got out of bed. Serena sat there. "A half-assed decent man to be exact." She said laughing. He frowned. "You don't think so?" She laughed. "I'm just playing Darien. Yes, I think you're decent." She said as she watched him put the shirt of his uniform on. "Watch it Serena. You may end up sleeping on the cold sofa down stairs instead of sleeping in my big, nice, warm, bed." He said with a little evil smile. "Hey aren't I the one who's supposed to say that to you?" She said with a little sad face. He laughed. "I'm kidding Serena. If I did that I probably end up taking you back upstairs into my room and forget about anything you did wrong." He said. She smiled and took the tray back down stairs and put it in the sink in his kitchen. 'I really need to learn how to cook for him. That's what a wife is supposed to do for her husband right?' Serena thought with a little smile.  
Once at the police station the chief greeted Serena and Darien at the door. Serena ran into his arms and hugged him. Darien shook his hand. "Today's the big day for the both of us. Today I announce my retirement and the announcement of the new chief and his deputy." He said with a little pride in his voice and his posture. Darien nodded. "I promise you, I will take care of the station as long as I am chief, sir." Darien said with pride himself. Mr. Tsukino patted Darien on the shoulder. "Very good, Sheilds. Very good. And how about you Serena, are you ready?" He asked. Serena nodded. "Yes I guess so, daddy." She said with a little confidence. Mr. Tsukino noticed this and pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, honey. You'll do just fine." He said as he hugged her. She hugged him back. 'Yeah with the assembly but, what about the part where I have to tell you about me and Darien getting married?' Serena thought. They walked into the station and into the reception room where a lot of people sat. Serena saw all of her fellow police friends and then she saw Sayia with a raven-haired girl. She wanted to go talk to them but her father pushed her onto the stage in to sit in one of the chairs next to Darien. During the whole assembly, her father talked about his life as a chief and how he was going to miss it and then he let Serena and Darien introduce themselves and give just a little speech that Darien gave. He stood at the podium and spoke for a short time. "It's a real honor to be standing here today and I want to thank Mr. Tsukino for all of the hard work he put me though to get here. I really enjoyed being his deputy. I'll sort of miss that old job but hey, you gotta move up sometime right?" The crowd laughed a little. "But anyway, we'll all miss him and I hope to be up to at least half of the standards of the old chief. And if I can't well then, my deputy, Serena Tsukino can set me straight." He said as he looked over at Serena who was blushing. "Not only is she my deputy but she is my fiancé as well." He said as he pulled Serena closer to him. Serena sighed, knowing that now her father knew and was probably steaming mad. Everyone stood up and clapped their hands for them as they walked down from the stage. Sayia went up to Darien and hugged him. "Congratulations, man. I was hopping that you would get a yes from Serena." Darien smiled. "Yeah. It wasn't easy but I survived." He said as he scratched his head. Darien looked over from Sayia to Raye. "Hey Raye. Long time no see. So where did you run off to after we broke up?" She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said arrogantly. Before Darien could reply, Serena stepped in. "Hi, I'm Serena nice to meet you. I herd a lot about you from Sayia." She said as she held out her hand for Raye. She took it and shook her hand. "Oh really, like what?" Serena looked over at Sayia who was looking at her with pleading eyes and shaking his head no desperately. Serena smirked. "How about we go over there away from the guys and I'll tell you." She said as they walked off. Sayia's mouth nearly dropped. "Damn! Oh shit I'm in trouble I'm in trouble. Holy shit!" Sayia said as he raked his hand though his dark hair nervously. Darien looked at him. "What's wrong? Oh no, don't tell me, you told Serena things about Raye that you shouldn't have, right?" Sayia nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't think they would meet so that's why I told her. Now I'm in deep shit!" He said as he went to go get himself some punch. Darien followed.   
Raye was giggling at what Sayia had told Serena about her. "So he really said that?" Raye said as she sipped her coke. Serena smiled and sipped some punch. "Yup, every word." Raye giggled again and blushed. Serena felt someone tapping her shoulder and looked up. It was her father. Serena knew she was in trouble now. "I'll be back in a few minutes Raye." She said as she followed her father into his office. He closed the door behind them. Mr. Tsukino went around to his desk and sat down. "Serena please sit down, there's something I'd like to discuss with you." He said as she sat down. 'Oh no, here it comes, he's going to yell at me.' She thought as she braced herself for what she knew was coming.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliffhanger again! Yup I know, I'm so evil. So anyway review and I'll add more chapter once I get back from Galveston.  
~mackenzie 


	14. The big day

Ok this time, I'll try not to be mean and put a cliffhanger ok? Oh, and by the way I still have a lot more chapters to go. I know what you're thinking: how can this get any more good than it already is? Well, you'll find that out in the coming chapters, won't you?  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon. (I really get tired of writing this. I'm sure everyone else does too.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena sat in front of her father's desk, waiting for him to yell at her. She looked up at him. Mr. Tsukino had absolutely no expression on his face. She slumped in the chair, getting nervous. "Why didn't you tell me Serena?" He said calmly. She looked down at the floor. "He only just proposed to me last night, so how could I?" She shivered. First, she goes out with Darien and forms a relationship with him without telling her father. Second, she made love to Darien about 4 or 5 times without telling her father, now this. Her father was probably furious with her now. Instead of hearing his yelling voice, she heard his laughter. "Well, no wonder I hadn't known!" He said still chuckling. She looked up at him confused. "Aren't you mad at me daddy?" She asked quietly. He stopped laughing and looked down at her warmly. "Of course not Serena, why would I be? My daughter is finally getting married! There's no reason for me to be mad!" He walked around from behind the desk and hugged her. "Now if he had proposed to you a long time ago and you never told me then I would have been mad." She looked up at him from the hug. "Why, if I had that is?" Serena asked. He chuckled. "Because I wouldn't have enough time to call all of the family and get myself a tuxedo of course. And I'm the one who has to pay for all the refreshments and the wedding colors for the church, right?" They both laughed. Mr. Tsukino stopped laughing and sighed. "I remember when I asked your mother to marry me. I wish your mother could be here with us right now, she would have been so happy for you. She always wanted to see you on your wedding day, happy with the man of your dreams. She had always told me that before she...." He trailed off. Serena could see the pain in his eyes. She vaguely remembered her mother. She looked just like Serena with the exception of the blond hair. Instead, she had silver hair. Her name also came close to Serena's, Serenity.   
FLASHBACK:  
It was a long time ago when Serena was only 3 years old, her father and her mother were out on a mob bust one fateful night. Everything went fine, the mobsters were caught and they were being taken away. While Mr. Tsukino put in a police report, Serenity was checking around the warehouse for any hiding mobsters who might have gotten away. Suddenly, Serenity heard gunshots and felt sharp pain in her chest and stomach she knew were bullet wounds. She fell to the ground, trying to stay alive as long as she could. Mr. Tsukino had heard the gunshots and ran in the direction of the sound. When he arrived, he saw his wife on the ground huddled in a little ball, struggling to stay alive. He had picked her up and called for an ambulance. But by the time the ambulance had gotten Serenity in to a room, she died. Mr. Tsukino was there when he watched her die. She had died with one last warm smile on her face for him before she closed her eyes and died.   
END OF FLASHBACK  
Serena went to her father and hugged him tightly as he cried in memory and pain. "She'll never know that you'll get married Serena, never." He said with pain and regret in his voice. "That's not true Daddy, she's here, watching us in heaven, smiling down on us as we speak. She knows I just know it!" She said reassuringly. Mr. Tsukino wiped away a few tears and sighed. "I know she will be at the wedding as an angel but I want her there as the loving wife and mother I used to know. I want her to be there, crying out of happiness for you, like all mothers do." Serena smiled. "You'll be there and that's all I need daddy. And as you said she'll be there watching over the wedding as an angel." She said with a smile and hugged him. "Oh Serena, you're just like your mother." He said as he hugged her and then let go. "Speaking of the wedding, we need to get ready for it!" Mr. Tsukino said joyfully. Serena giggled and got up out of her seat. "Well, there are two things I want for the wedding...." Serena said trailing off. "And what would those things be?" He asked, ready to listen. "Well to start, I want my wedding dress to be white and the wedding colors to be white and the other thing I want is that I get a BIG wedding cake!" Serena giggled and he laughed. "Alright, Princess, you got yourself a deal." He said before she jumped into his arms and kissed him. She walked out of his office door, happy as could be. But when she turned the corner, she bumped into Darien. She looked up at him to see worry covering his face. "I was wondering where you went, I was looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Darien said relived. "Typical future husband who always worries about his wife. That's always how it starts out eh Sheilds?" Said Mr. Tsukino from behind them, chuckling. Darien turned around to see him staring cheerfully at him. "Uhm...Sir....I...I suppose so." Darien stuttered. Mr. Tsukino patted Darien on the shoulder. "There's no need for the formalities now Darien, you're going to be my son in law after all. It would be quite strange if you and Serena had children and every time you came to see me you call me sir in front of them!" He laughed. Darien looked over at Serena from over his shoulder and saw she was blushing at the thought of having children with him. "You can just call me dad if you want to or sir will be fine as well." He said as he chuckled and walked off. Darien let out a breath. "I think I can take that as a 'it went really well' sort of conversation." He said as Serena grabbed on to him behind his waist and hugged him. He turned around and hugged her back and smiled. "So have you told him yet?" He asked as he stared down at her. She looked up at him. "No, but I don't think there is any need to now. He knows that things like that happens when we get married." She said as she walked back to the reception room and got herself some punch, with Darien following close behind.   
A MONTH LATER....  
"Oh Raye, I'm so nervous. I don't think I can do this, I really don't think I can!" Serena said as Raye helped her with the dress. It was a silky snow-white dress that her father had bought her a few weeks ago. Raye smiled up at her. "Don't worry Serena. I'll have to go though this soon too, since Sayia asked me to marry him a couple of weeks ago. You'll do just fine. You know what I think?" She said as she carefully zipped Serena's dress. "No, what do you think?" Serena asked. "I think that you and Darien were meant to be together. It's been what now, a month? And look at you, you two are getting married today! Believe me, I know Darien. He's never stayed with a woman this long in his life. And he's never once since even thought about marriage until he met you. It's truly and purely true love it seems like." She said as she helped Serena with the veil. Serena sniffed and whipped away a tear. "Thank you Raye. I really needed that." She said as she turned around and hugged Raye. She hugged her back. "Anytime. Now, lets go fix your makeup since you smudged it!" She said. Serena laughed.   
Meanwhile in Darien's dressing room, he was pacing around the floor impatiently. He was really nervous about this. He had on a white tuxedo, since that was what Serena chose as the color for their wedding. He had a red rose pined on the front pocket. "Sayia, what on earth am I about to do?" He said, still pacing around the room. Sayia continued to look at him from his chair. "Get married no duh! And stop doing that you're going to run a hole into the carpet and fall right in it. I don't think Serena would be too happy." Darien looked over at his smiling friend. "That's just the problem Sayia. What if we get married and she doesn't love me any more what do I do then?" Darien asked while taking his seat. "You're being paranoid, Darien. Besides, if she loves you as much as she says she does, then there should be no doubt that you two will be together for a long time." Sayia said. Darien sighed. "I hope you're right Sayia, I just hope you're right." Sayia smiled. "What do you mean you hope I'm right? I'm always right!" He exclaimed. Darien chuckled. "When did you turn so high and mighty?" Sayia looked up at him. "Since I asked Raye to marry me a couple weeks ago." Darien blinked. "Every since you met her, you have really changed." Sayia nodded. "Uh-huh I'm not the only one." He said as he looked down at his watch and started to walk out the door. He turned back to Darien. "You coming or not? I know Serena would hate it if her own fiancé missed his own wedding." They both laughed and as Darien followed Sayia to the church.   
Later Darien stood at the front next to Sayia facing the pastor and the wall. Thanks to Sayia, Darien got more courage to be up there. Darien turned around to see that most of Serena's family and friends were there, but on his side most of his friends were there. He had no family. His mother had died when he was very young and his father soon after. Luckily, he was old enough at the time to support himself. He wiped that thought out of his mind and then he heard wedding music start playing that old song, here comes the bride. Darien tried to turn around and look at Serena but Sayia stopped him. "You can see her until she actually gets up here remember?" Sayia whispered to him. Darien nodded in compliance. Mr. Tskukino was walking Serena down the isle. She was still a little nervous. 'I hope I don't ditz out and fall flat on my face or trip on my dress or fall over or....or....' Serena's thoughts were cut off when she stepped up the short staircase to Darien, who had his hand held out for her. She stood in front of Darien who took both of her hands and held them in his. Raye took the bouquet of flowers so she could.   
As the ceremony went on it came near the end. "Serena Tsukino, do you take Darien Sheilds to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor had said. Serena looked up into his eyes and saw his smile. "I do." She said happily. "And do you, Darien, take Serena to be your wife, to love and to cherish, until the end of time?" The pastor asked Darien. He looked at the pastor then, Serena. She was blushing a beautiful shade of pink and she looked up at him with happiness and love in her eyes. He smiled down at her and answered. "Even beyond the end I do." He said. Serena's eyes became watery with tears of joy. "Then, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." With that, Darien took Serena in his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone clapped and cheered.   
After the wedding and the reception, Darien and Serena went on their honeymoon the next day. Darien had reservations for a very expensive honeymoon suit hotel in another city. The night of their honeymoon, Darien had made love passionately to Serena for most of the night. After Darien had tired himself out, he rolled off to his side of the bed. Serena was cuddled in his arms. She took time to look around the room and she saw a chandelier made with white diamonds right over the bed. She was a little wary of sleeping under that for fear of it falling on them but then she forgot all about that the moment Darien took her onto the bed. She looked up at him and saw he could hardly keep his eyes open. The carpet was made of a very soft material and it was cream colored. The bed, that they lay on looked like it was 3 queen size beds put together. At the other end of the room was a really nice black marble fireplace and an in wall big screen T.V. was above it. Then she saw a computer with a printer and a fax machine, no doubt it had internet as well. She looked over Darien's shoulder to find the bathroom with a jacoozie bath and a nice shower. She didn't get a chance to see the living room yet but she could only imagine what it looked like. "So I take it you like the room?" Darien said sleepily as she turned her gaze to him. "It's a really nice hotel. I'm not really used to this high living thing yet though." Serena said. He smiled. "Well, you're going to have to get used to it because you're married to a rich man now." He chuckled and laid back down with her. She giggled and sighed. "I suppose so...." Serena said as she got up from the bed, collecting her clothes and putting them on. After she was done dressing, Darien sat up on the bed with the sheets covering his lower half. "Where are you going?" He asked her as she slipped her shoes on. "You're a little too tired to do anything with me right now so...." She gave him a mischievous look. "I'm going down stairs to flirt with the bellhop." After Serena said that, he sat up immediately. "Oh no you're not." He said as he got up and picked his clothes up and put them on as well. "I'm going with you because you're supposed to spend this honey moon with me, no one else." He said seriously. She smirked. "Oh, jealous are we?" She said with an arrogant voice. He smirked back. "Oh well. If you do end up with someone else this night, I'll just go find that pretty maid I saw in the hallway, drag her into a broom closet, and well, you know the rest." He said with the same voice as she had said. Serena glared at him. "You do, and I'll make you sleep on the sofa for a month, even after that I may not let you...." Serena suddenly felt dizzy and she also felt a little queasy. Her legs turned to jelly as she began to fall to the floor. Luckily, Darien was there to catch her. "Are you okay Serena?" He asked, concerned as he laid her back down on the bed. She looked up at him with a little pain and warmth in her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I just feel a little weird that's all. Probably that shrimp I ate." He was beginning to worry about her. "I hope this doesn't ruin our honey moon." She said with sorrow in her voice. He smiled. I'm not worried about that. Right now, I'm worried about what's wrong with you and how I can help in any way." He said as he lay down beside her to comfort her. When she felt his warm body against hers, she sighed and started to fall asleep.   
The next morning, Serena awoke, feeling much better than before, or so she thought. When she got up and out of Darien's arms, she ran for the bathroom. She must have thrown up everything she ever ate in her life, at least, that's what it felt like to her. Once she was done, she looked outside to see if Darien had woken up. He didn't. Sometimes he was a hard sleeper. She thanked god it was this morning. 'This is weird. In the past few weeks I have lost my appetite quiet a bit and I have felt queasy over the past few weeks. I wonder if I got a virus or something.' Then, the realization of something came to her mind. 'Oh my God, I may be pregnant with Darien's baby!' She thought as she slowly walked out of the bathroom, snuck past the sleeping Darien, out of the hotel room, out of the hotel with the keys to Darien's car and drove to the nearest hospital, just to make sure she was or wasn't.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know I know. I just couldn't help myself I just had to put a cliffhanger. I know you are probably mad at me right about now but in the next chapter I'll really, really, REALLY try NOT to put a cliffhanger. Well, so long for now! Remember to review!  
~Mackenzie 


	15. Serena's news

Yes, another chapter, finally! I'll bet you're wondering how many more chapters are going to be put up? Well, I'm not quite sure yet, but I know I still have to put up a few more chapters though so I won't be finishing any time soon. Anyway keep checking for updates and more chapters. And please keep reviewing, that's what keeps me going and gives me the ability to write these stories!   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Serena got done filling out the hospital papers and things for her check up, she went to the waiting room and sat in a vacant chair. She sat across from a few people. One was a man who looked to be a little ill, the next one was a woman with a little boy who looked like he was trying to get away from his mother and crying saying "I don't wanna get a shot mommy! Daddy told me they hurt like hell!" He cried. The mother looked at her son like he had just committed the ultimate sin. "Don't use those words ever again or I'll wash your mouth out with soap. It won't hurt. Your daddy was just messing with you." He started struggling out of her grasp even more. He cried even more. Serena winced at the sound he was making. He was literally wailing. 'I wonder if our child will be like that, if we have one that is.' Serena thought. She continued to look at the next patients next to the mother and the little boy. There was a brown haired woman who looked to be about Serena's age but a little older and a blond haired man who looked to be about Darien's age, maybe the same age. The woman was pregnant and the man beside her looked like her husband. "So how far along are you?" Serena suddenly asked her. She looked up at Serena and smiled. "Eight months, but I think it all be over today. I felt the baby kick harder today than any other day." She said happily. Her husband spoke up. "Yeah, but I don't think it's even going to happen today. Our son will never be born, can't he just come out and get it over with!?" He said as he stressfully ran his hand though his hair. Both Serena and the woman laughed. "Patience, Andy, patience." She said. "Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Lita and this is my very impatient husband, Andrew." She said poking him playfully in the shoulder, just to annoy him. "I told you to stop doing that damn it!" He said as he turned away from him. "Temper, temper." She said as she waved a finger at him. "Yeah, whatever." He said as he still sat turned around and pouted. Lita turned back to Serena. "Sorry, he likes being an ASSHOLE at times." She said making sure he heard it. Serena giggled. "I'm Serena Tsukino, well, Shields now." She said as she put out her hand for Lita to shake. She shook Serena's hand gleefully and smiled. "Oh, so you're the famous police officer, right? I saw your picture in the paper with the new chief about a month ago." She said as she sat back down in her seat. Serena nodded. "Yes I am. I'm not all that famous though." Serena said as she blushed. "So why are you here, bullet wound on a steak out?" Lita asked. Serena shook her head. "No, I'm here for something else. You know that chief Shields and I got married right?" She asked. Lita nodded. "Right, so?" Lita said with very interested eyes. "Well....you put the pieces together." She said teasingly. Lita thought it over for a few moments and then registered it in her mind. "So you're pregnant?" She asked. Serena shook her head. "I don't know yet. I woke up this morning feeling like shit and well, here I am." Lita laughed. "I felt the same way too before I knew that our son would be born, but it could be that you are getting a bad virus or something." Serena nodded. Andrew finally turned around. "Lita, are you sure you're pregnant? Because if you're not I know what it really is." He said smirking. Lita looked at him. "Oh really? If I'm not pregnant then what is it?" Andrew smirked some more. "Probably that watermelon you ate. Man, you were so hungry you didn't even take time to chop it up. You swallowed it whole! It's true too, Serena." Andrew said jokingly and smiled at Serena. Suddenly, Andrew felt a slight pain in the back of his head. Lita stood behind him holding up her hand while he rubbed the back of his head. "How dare you, Andrew?! You don't think this lump in my stomach is OUR son, made with OUR love?! Andrew you're so mean and cruel and insensitive!" Lita yelled at him. Everyone in the waiting room including Serena was watching them and listening to Lita yell. "I HATE you Andrew! I hate you! I absolutely, positively, completely...." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because she fell to the floor, holding her stomach. Andrew was up and out of his seat in seconds holding Lita. "Lita? Are you alright? Please speak to me, what happened?" He asked her worriedly. Lita looked up at him. "My water broke." She whispered, painfully. "Oh fuck. Serena go get help!" Andrew said as Serena got up out of her seat and ran to the desk and told the nurse at the desk. She immediately called for doctors and a bed and they came and picked her up and reeled her into a room for her to have the baby with Andrew following. 'I hope it isn't like that if Darien and I have a baby.' Serena thought as she went back into the waiting room and sat back down to be called. About an hour later she still sat in the waiting room reading one of the magazines. "Serena Shields?" One of the nurses called. Serena put the magazine down and followed the nurse to a room. There, she put Serena in a room and wrote something down on a clip board. She gave it to Serena. "Fill out that paper, the doctor will be with you in a few moments." She said as she walked out of the room. Serena looked down at the paper and began filling it out. By the time she was done, the doctor walked in. He was tall and had brown spiked hair with blond tips at the ends. 'He's cute, but not as sexy as Darien.' Serena thought as she smiled. He smiled back. "So what's your name, miss?" He asked. She giggled. "Actually, it's Mrs. I'm married." She said. He frowned a little. 'He thought he had a chance with me while Darien is around? Dream on!' She thought as she inwardly smirked. He got on with the check up. He picked up the clip board that lay next to Serena. He briefly read it. "Alright then, Mrs. Shields, I'm going to have to get a blood sample from you and then we'll do some other tests." He said as a nurse came in with a needle to take her blood. Serena took one look at the needle and closed her eyes. The nurse took her arm and dapped it with some cotton. It was cold and wet. And then, she felt the needle go in. She gasped but the pain didn't last very long. After that the nurse went out to go test it. 'I guess the pain is worth it, if I am to be pregnant with Darien's child.' She thought as the doctor put a band-aid on her arm. "I'll be right back to do some more tests, Serena." He said as he smiled charmingly as he walked out the door.   
After all the tests were done, she sat in the room, waiting for the results. 'I'm so nervous. I wonder if I'm pregnant or not.' Half of her wanted to be, the other, didn't. The doctor came back in with a slip of paper and wrote something on it. "Serena I have the results, are you sure you want to hear the news?" He asked her. She nodded. "That's why I came. I didn't do all those tests for nothing." She said as she awaited for him to continue. "Serena you are...." He paused for effect. She leaned in to let him know she wanted to hear more. "I am....?" She asked. He smiled and continued. "Serena you are....pregnant." He said as he, again, wrote down something on the piece of paper. Tears of joy started streaming down her face. Serena jumped up from her place on the chair and hugged him. "Oh thank you doctor, thank you! I have to tell Darien!" She said as she cried with joy. The doctor was a little confused at first and then hugged her back. "You had better tell him soon, you're almost two months along." He said as he gave her the slip of paper. "That's a prescription for your morning sickness, if you have any." He said as he walked out of the room. She thought about this as she walked down the hallway. 'Almost two months along....No wonder I was getting a little pudgy!' She thought as she paid her bill and walked to Darien's car and quickly drove back to the hotel room.   
When she walked in, she saw Darien sitting on the sofa with some coffee, hardly drinking it. He looked up at her and put the mug down. "Serena, where did you go? I woke up this morning and you weren't there." Darien said as he took Serena in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I was worried about you." He said as they pulled away from the hug. Serena smiled. "I told you I was going to go down stairs and flirt with the bellhop and I did this morning and things got out of hand and....well...." She said as she looked up at him to see his reaction. He looked pretty mad. "You didn't. Serena I thought we said we'd never cheat on each other the day we got married." He said painfully. Serena laughed. "I didn't really mean it Darien. I would never do that to you." She said as she smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back, lightly. When they pulled away, he looked down at her left arm. "Did you hurt yourself or something?" He said with concern. "What do you mean?" She asked not knowing what he was talking about. He pointed to her arm and then she remembered the band-aid. "I...uh...accidentally scratched myself." She said smiling weakly. He thought to interrogate her more, but decided not to. "Oh, ok then." He said as he went to go fix himself and her some breakfast.   
A week after their honeymoon, they came back to their city. They decided to live in Darien's mansion, since it was bigger than Serena's apartment. It was a hot spring day while Sayia and Darien did tune-ups and made sure everything was ready for the big race with Dimindo. "So, how was your honeymoon with Serena?" Sayia asked as he sipped some bottled water. Darien finished tightening a loose bolt in his engine before he whipped the sweat off his forehead and looked at Sayia. "Nice. Except she scared the living crap out of me the second day we were in the hotel. She wasn't there when I woke up the next morning." Darien said as he closed the hood on his car and walked around to lean on the driver's side of it. Sayia walked to his red mustang and leaned on the passenger's side and laughed as some sweat dripped on to his bare chest. Both Sayia and Darien were shirtless. "What did she say when she came back?" He said as he took another sip of his water. "She said she was flirting with the bellhop and it got out of control." He said as said spat out the water and burst out laughing. "She didn't right?" He asked, laughing a little. Darien shook his head. "What would you have done if she had though?" Sayia asked. Darien smirked. "That's easy, kicked his scrawny ass and told him not to cut in on my time." He said as he chuckled. "Really, then you wouldn't have been in the room with me, you would have been in jail, doing hard time." Serena said from behind him. He turned around to see her smiling at him with one eye brown raised. She was dressed in a spaghetti strapped sundress. He smiled at her. "I'd do anything for you, but you would have bailed me out, right?" he said as he took her in his arms by her small waist. She smiled up at him and slipped her hands up his sweaty chest and around his neck. "Darien I have something to tell you and it's really important." She had finally decided to tell him today. Sayia knew this was his cue to go, so he got into his car and sped off. Serena led Darien into the air-conditioned mansion and led him to the living room and sat him down on the sofa. "I have a question to ask you before I tell you though, can I ask it?" She asked him with careful eyes. He smiled at her. "Ask away." He said and smiled some more. She sat down next to him and he took her hands in his. "Darien do you want a family?" She wasn't sure if she should ask him. "Of course I do. I've always wanted a family of my own." He said cheerfully. She smiled. 'Ok here it goes.' She thought as she took a deep breath and let it out. "Darien, I'm pregnant." She said as she waited for his answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A cliffhanger I know. I STILL couldn't help myself. Anyway please review!  
~Mackenzie 


	16. Darien's reaction

Finally, I get to put up another chapter! Geez, you don't know how long I tried to get time to write this chapter. I was going to write it on Saturday night but a stupid thunderstorm came. So I tried all last week to do it but I never got time! So I will get it done now. Sorry for the long wait!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena clinched her hands in his tightly for some sort of strength to stay and listen to his answer. She didn't even have enough nerve to look at him. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. What if he decides he doesn't want a family at our age? God, I would die if he says that....' Darien looked at her for a few moments trying to register what she had just told him. 'She's pregnant? What does she....oh my god...' Darien thought as he looked at her. She had her head down; her eyes were hidden away from his gaze. "C..could you...could you say that again, Serena?" He asked, still not sure if he had heard her correctly. Serena took a deep breath without looking at him. "I'm pregnant w..w...with our baby." She said as the thought of him rejecting his family came back into her mind. Darien ran his hand though his hair, still thinking about the news he just received from his wife. "Are you sure? I mean, when did you find out?" He said as he started thinking about THEIR future child. Serena sighed. "I found out the week of our honeymoon. That morning you woke up and you found me gone, I went to go have the tests done and the doctor said I was pregnant." She said as she continued to look away from him. "Why didn't you tell me then? It wouldn't have ruined our honeymoon if you had told me, Serena." He said as he squeezed her hands for some comfort. "I know but, I just wanted to wait to tell you, when we weren't doing anything really important." She said as she still refused to look at him. Darien was still thinking all of this though in his mind. "Did the doctor say how far into the pregnancy you were?" He asked. "Almost two months." She said a little sad. Darien nodded. "Look, Darien, if you don't want us to have it then...." Darien stopped her before she could say the rest. He took her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes. Serena had tears coming to the edges of her eyes. "Serena, I do want us to have it, I do want to have a family with you, but the question is..." He said as he wiped a few of her tears away. "Do you want the same thing?" he said as she sat there and wiped a few of her tears away. She suddenly smiled at him. "Yes, yes I do, Darien. I want to have a family with you." She said as he stood up. Serena stood up with him. "Is something wrong, Darien?" She asked as he looked past her to the window. 'So this is where my life has lead me to all these years huh?' He thought as he smirked. "How could anything be wrong, Serena? Nothing is wrong. Do you know why?" he asked as he smiled warmly at her. "No. Tell me then." She said as she looked up at his smiling face. "How could anything be wrong? I'm about to be a father. I thought life couldn't get any better when I turned into a husband, now I'm about to be a father too? What could possibly be wrong with any of that?" He said as he chuckled. She laughed as he picked her up and kissed her. Once they pulled away from the kiss, they both found a new feeling burning bright in their eyes, love for the new life they created out of their love that was about to be born. Serena stared deeply into his eyes. 'We were definitely meant for each other.' She thought as she pulled away from him. Darien frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped closer to her but she backed away. "Serena, why are you backing away from me?" He said as he stopped in front of her. "Don't come anywhere near me, until you have a bath or shower. You smell, really bad." She said as she held her nose up in the air. He chuckled. "No shit. I worked for at least half of the day tuning up my car for the big race with Dimindo, so of course I stink." He said as he walked to the stairs to take a shower.  
A FEW WEEKS LATER:   
Darien lay asleep in bed with Serena, with nothing on but boxers of course. Serena lay in his arms, in her pajamas, sound asleep. But Darien didn't stay asleep for much longer because the phone rang. He woke up and reached over his shoulder to get the phone. He decided to put the phone on his side of the bed, since it was a little too hard to reach the phone with Serena lying next to him. He sleepily picked up the phone and answered it. It was Sayia. "Well, are you ready for it?" Sayia asked over the phone. Darien sat up in bed. "Ready as I'll ever be, man." He said as he got up to get some clothes on. Today was the day. The day he went to race wars and beat Dimindo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another cliff hanger, right? Well as soon as I get more reviews I'll put more chapters!  
~Mackenzie 


	17. Race for the family

Ok, I know you all have been waiting for over a week for me to get this chapter out and for that I am sorry. Between tutorials and other things, I just didn't have time to update this but anyway here's the next chapter, but it's not the last. I think I have at least one or two more chapters left to put out so stay tuned!  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own sailor moon. (I have gotten very used to writing that.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Darien had finished dressing, he went to the bathroom to go brush his teeth. He tried his best to just sneak around, tying not to make a sound, so Serena would not wake up. He planned to tell Dimindo that Serena had gone on vacation by herself so he wouldn't have to bring her. But when he stepped out of the bathroom, Serena was already awake. 'Shit! Well, so much for that little plan.' He thought as he walked over to Serena, who was sitting up in bed. "Serena, honey, don't you want to go back to sleep? It's a Saturday remember? You said you loved to sleep on Saturdays." He decided to try to persuade her to just go back to sleep and not bring up the subject of the race wars. "Yeah, I always sleep late on Saturdays...." She trailed off and he sighed, thinking she was finished. "But not this Saturday. I'm going to go root you on at the race wars thing, remember?" She said as she smiled at him. That smile, meant death to him. "Don't ah...you have to uhm....file some of the work from last week's cases?" Darien said smiling weakly. She shook her head. "Already did it. You're trying to persuade me not to go, aren't you?" She asked as she smirked at him and crossed her arms. He coughed nervously. "Well, no I...." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Darien...." She said, giving him the look that he was stalling. "Ok, ok, I'm scared. God damn it, are you happy now? Sheesh!" He said as he raked his hands though his hair nervously. Serena got up out of bed and went to him and stood in front of him. "Why are you scared? You beat Dimindo once, you can do it again...." She tried to continue but he sighed. "That was just pure luck, Serena. Lady luck just happened to show up that night, so I won. I just hope that she will be there again. Lady luck is very fickle, especially with me." He said as he looked down at the floor. "Just go get ready, Serena." He said as he turned away from her, staring at the balcony, just staring off into empty space. Serena began to worry about him. 'Darien really doesn't believe that he can win.' She frowned at him, but he had his back to her. Darien was in deep thought about what if he lost the race and had to give up Serena. Suddenly, Darien felt two arms slide around his waist from the back and the warm skin of Serena's soft face. "Do you really believe that you are not going to win?" She asked him as he turned around and looked down at her. "Well, yes and no...it's...I don't know....I had this dream last night...." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "And it was about today. I went to go beat Dimindo in the race and I lost. I have nothing to race for Serena, except for the money and to keep you." Serena shook her head. "You have one other thing you have to race for too." She said as she smiled at him. Darien looked down at her confused. "What else is there?" Serena took his hand and put it on her small, but growing stomach. "Your family, Darien." She said as she smiled lovingly up at him. He smiled back. "Oh yeah. And there's no way in hell that I'm going to let that sleez ball be the father to OUR family." He said proudly. "Do you really mean that?" She asked with hope in her eyes. "Every word, Serena, every word." Darien said as he took Serena in his arms and kissed her with passion and love like never before. Once they pulled back he whispered something in her ear. "Thanks for giving me more confidence." He said as he kissed her cheek and went down stairs to fix them breakfast really quick. Serena sighed and then got dressed.   
After they had breakfast, Darien did one last quick check to make sure his engine was ready. Once he checked it, he got in the car with Serena and drove to the place. When they got there, there were a lot of other people there, racing mostly. Darien had decided to park his car, which was not too far from Sayia's mustang. "Hey Darien, you're here, finally." Sayia said as he jogged up to Darien and gave him a high five. "So is Dimindo here yet?" Darien asked and Sayia shook his head. "Nope, the king of fucks, himself, is not here, yet." He said with a triumphant grin, expecting Darien to laugh but he didn't, he stared past Sayia to someone behind him. "Care to repeat that, Sayia?" Said a dark and evil voice. Sayia turned around to see who it was. 'Holy shit, I really gotta learn to keep my fucking mouth shut.' Sayia started laughing nervously. "Hi, Dimindo. Nice day for a race, isn't it?" He said putting on a fake, nervous smile. Dimindo smirked and gave him a dirty look. "VERY nice day to race...." Dimindo said as he looked from Sayia to Darien. "Isn't it, Darien? It's also a nice day to loose." He said as he started to walk away but before he totally walked away, he shoved Sayia, but Raye was there to barely catch him, before he hit the pavement. Both Sayia and Raye glared at him, but Dimindo didn't even give Sayia a second glance, he stared at Raye, who was wearing a red skirt and a black tank top. He kept staring at her and then licked his lips and walked away. Sayia got up and shook his fist. "If I ever, EVER catch him staring at my fiancé again, he'll wish that he were the king of painkiller!" He said as he tried calming himself down. Serena and Darien laughed. Raye giggled. "Honestly, Sayia, you really have to learn when to be quiet." She said as she took his arm and clung to him. Sayia smiled. "I don't know, probably not ever." He said as he took a look at Serena for the first time in weeks. "Serena, is it me, or are you getting fat? Geez, you really let yourself go." Sayia said honestly. Serena growled. "For your information, SAYIA...." She said his name though gritted teeth. "I'm not getting fat, I'm being pregnant!" She said angrily. His eyes went wide and then he blinked. "Well then, congratulations." He said as Raye stared at Darien with her eyebrow arched. "What?!" Darien asked, annoyed. Raye smirked. "So it's true, you 'rocked the boat' with Serena, so to speak." Darien blushed. "Well, yeah. How else is she going to get pregnant?" Raye laughed. "You know I'm only teasing!" She said as she walked off with Sayia.   
At least two hours later, Dimindo and Darien were set to race. Unfortunately, Darien saw what was under the hood of Dimindo's car and saw that he had way much more than Darien had. 'Shit! I'm going to loose this race and my family!' Darien thought as he drove his car up to the starting line, next to Dimindo's. Before the race started, they had a few moments to do things. Sayia went up to Darien and tried to get him to stop. "Come on Darien you don't want to do this. He has a shit load more under the hood of his car more than yo..." Darien cut him off. "I know, I know." He said. Sayia sighed. "You know you're going to have to use an awful lot of NOS just to beat him, and with that, you know you could get blown up right?" Darien sighed and nodded. Sayia tried one more time just to stop him. "Darien, don't do this. Think of your life, your career, your family, your wife, Serena and your soon to be born kid. You don't want to loose all of that do you?" Darien shook his head. "I don't want to loose all of that, that's why I'm going in this race." He said. "I have reason to do it, Sayia. And don't ask me what my reasons are, because you just said them all." Darien said before smiling. Sayia nodded and went back into the crowd to see the finish of the race. He waited down there with Serena and Raye. "Do you think he will win, or get blown up?" Raye whispered to Sayia, making sure Serena didn't hear them. Sayia sighed. "I don't know. I hope he wins, but I also hope he doesn't get blown up." He said as they started to watch the race.   
At the starting line, they were signaled to go. They both screeched their tires and went on. From the very start, Dimindo was winning! Serena looked away and prayed silently. 'Please win Darien, please win, for me, for our family.' Darien kept speeding up, but it was no use, he couldn't keep up. Darien had no choice but to use the NOS. Dimindo saw from his mirror that Darien was catching up, so he used his NOS as well. Darien knew that if he used the 2nd tank, he be in danger of being blown up. So, he just decided to speed up for now. Dimindo was only inches from the finish line. But Darien got his nerve back and used his 2nd tank of NOS and sped right past him. Darien had won AGAIN! Serena ran to Darien when he got out of the car and jumped into his arms and kissed him desperately. "Oh thank god, you're okay and you won!" She said as she hugged him. Dimindo got out of his car and kicked the front tire. "Stupid, cheap ass, piece of shit!" He said as he tried to calm down and sat on the hood. Sayia and Raye came towards him. Sayia had a big smirk on his face as he walked up. "Darien asked me to come get the money from you that he won, fair and square." He said as Dimindo pulled out the money and gave it to Sayia. He looked over at Raye, who stuck her nose up at him. Dimindo suddenly smirked and grabbed Raye by the waist. Sayia was out raged. "Let go of her, now!" He said as he started to pull Raye away but Dimindo wouldn't let go. "I have to get some sort of reward out of this, it might as well be your bitch." Now Sayia was steaming mad. He punched Dimindo as hard as he could and he let go of Raye, who fell into Sayia's arms. "Don't ever touch my fiancé again, you stupid fuck!" He said as he walked away with Raye. Dimindo felt the place on his jaw that Sayia had punched him. Dimindo looked up and saw Serena and Darien not too far away, happy as could be. He would have his revenge one way or another.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger and yes; I got the street-racing thing from 'The fast and the furious.'( One of my fav movies!) Anyway, please review this chapter!  
~Mackenzie 


	18. The little things in life

Sorry for the long wait on this next chapter. There were a lot of things that happened last week while I TRIED to get the chapter out. For one, I had to get ready for this major test my whole school had to take. And two, on the days I decided to get the chapters out, a tornado comes, but didn't do much. And then when I tried later on in the week, ANOTHER thunderstorm came! ~Sigh~ Mother Nature must hate me for some reason. Well, anyway, today the weather is clear. ~Looks out window suspiciously~ so now I will write my next chapter!   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Darien had finished racing a few more people that challenged him, he decided to give his car a break and took Serena to a nearby field that was filled with beautiful rolling hills of beautiful wildflowers. It was sunset so the setting was even more beautiful. Serena sat down on the grass, looking at the sunset. Darien stayed standing, looking out at the sunset. 'I have my life, my love, my family, and my Serena.' Darien sighed. 'What more in life could I ask for?' He thought to himself as he looked down at Serena and smiled to himself. Serena looked up at him and smiled back. She suddenly reached out and pulled him down next to her. "Ouch, you could have warned me before you yank me down like that!" Darien said, while rubbing his butt. Serena giggled. "It's like life, you have to expect the unexpected!" She said, still giggling. Darien looked at her and smirked evilly. "Unexpected huh? I'll show you unexpected!" He said as he tackled her and they rolled together in the wildflowers with Serena and Darien both laughing. After they had finally stopped, Darien was now on top of Serena. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. "I'm so happy that you won against Dimindo, Darien. At least I'm not his." Serena said smiling. "And you never will be." Darien said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her. Darien slipped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. Serena sighed and arched more into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed each other passionately and with love and tenderness. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. After Serena had caught her breath, she looked up at Darien and smiled lovingly at him. He smiled back. "I love you so much, Serena." He said while hugging her tightly to him. Serena sighed and hugged him back. "I love you too, Darien. More than you will ever know." She said as she looked up deeply into his eyes and sighed. Having been married to Darien, and now about to have a family and a life with him, Serena was more than happy or content. It was a happiness that Serena could not describe in words. Darien sighed and smiled, obviously feeling the same way. "So, what do you think it will be, a boy or a girl?" She asked as she ran her hand though Darien's dark hair. Serena wondered what it would look like after he got older. Darien closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. "I would have liked to have a little boy but I think I would rather have a sweet little girl who looks just like you, or comes close to it." He said while opening his eyes again. Serena smiled. "Me too!" She said giggling. He chuckled. "We had better get back up there, or Sayia and Raye might think we're down here, doing something we're not supposed to." He said as he winked at her and blushed. "Well, after our first child is born...." Serena said while rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Do you want to try for another one?" She said as she looked over and saw him blush. "Well....I...er... uh...maybe?" He said as he blushed stoplight red. Serena giggled and kept walking up the hill and finally reached the top.   
AT 3 MONTHS...  
Darien was teaching Serena how to cook without burning anything. She enjoyed it the entire time. Her stomach was now starting to poke out and she started to gain some weight. When Serena was finally done making dinner for them, Darien snuck up behind Serena and pulled her into his arms and twisted her around to face him. She giggled as he leaned in for a kiss. Their bodies were pressed against each other, so Darien felt Serena's round stomach pressed up against his. When he finally pressed his lips to hers, he felt the baby kick Serena and the feeling went to his own stomach. Darien pulled away and looked down at their growing child. Darien smiled and hugged Serena and went to go set the table.   
AT 6 MONTHS...  
Darien and Serena were sleeping peacefully together, in bed. Her stomach was to Darien's back with Serena snuggled up to him. The baby kicked once again and Darien felt it and woke up. "What the...?" Darien asked himself as he looked down at Serena, who was now awake. "What's wrong, Darien?" She asked sleepily. He looked at her. "The baby woke me up." He said while yawning. "That's the third time this week. Does that baby hate me or does it not want me to be around you?" He said seriously. Serena laughed and kissed him. But little did they know, they wouldn't be laughing for long.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hehe sorry I got a bit of writer's block there but anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I think I either have one or two more chapters to go and then I'm done! Aw......  
~Mackenzie 


	19. Birthday gifts

Ok this is the second to the last chapter of the woman in blue. So only 1 chapter left to go! I have really enjoyed writing this too. ~Sob~ But anyway I am coming out with a lot more stories so you can keep on reading my stories! Anyway, please review this chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early in the morning, while Darien sat at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He contently kept on reading, until he felt hands slide down his chest and around him. The side of his face came into contact with soft, golden hair. Darien turned to find Serena smiling down at him. He smiled back and took a sip of his coffee before he stood up and took her in his arms and kissed her. Serena giggled. He tasted like the rich coffee he had been drinking. "Good morning, daddy." She said as he smiled the brightest smile he had. Darien shook his head. "I'm not, yet." He said as he laid his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. Its kicks were getting stronger each day. "Well, you should be soon. I'm eight months pregnant you know. Any day now." She said, smiling. Darien took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Once they pulled away, Darien still held her in his arms. "You know I love you. Both of you." He said with love. Serena sighed. "I know. And I have the feeling that...." She trailed off looking down at her swelled stomach. "The baby knows that too." Darien smiled before he kissed her lightly on the cheek and went upstairs to their bedroom and got dressed for work. He came down later, dressed in his police uniform, with his new chief of police badge that Serena had polished for him. Serena looked up sadly at him. He was fixing his shirt collar, when he looked over at Serena, looking sort of sad. "What's wrong Serena?" He asked as he stepped closer to her. Serena sighed and looked up at him with sad eyes. "I wish I could go to work with you. Please, just let me go this once, please?" She asked him with the same, sad, soulful, eyes. It was hard, but Darien found the ability to refuse her, just this once. He shook his head at her. "I'm sorry, Serena. I just can't take you down to the station with me. You're pregnant." He said. Serena nodded. "I know, but I can still try and be of SOME help to you." She said, pleadingly. Darien sighed. "Serena, how would you feel if you were on duty with me and you somehow lost the baby?" He said as she sighed as well. "That's what I thought. And believe me, after all these months of waiting, I wouldn't be too happy either. So stay here and rest like the doctor told you to." Serena pouted. "You know I never follow anyone's orders!" She said as she continued to pout. Darien chuckled. "Well, do it just this once. I should be home later tonight, so just stay here and wait for me." He said as he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her, lightly. Serena pulled back and sighed. "Okay. But you had better try to come home soon or I'll be mad!" She called to him as he headed for the door. He smiled at her before he left and closed the door. Serena had a sad look on her face. 'He didn't even remember it was my birthday today.' She thought to herself as she went to the living room and sat down on the sofa and turned on the T.V. She missed Darien when he would go on to work without her, but she knew that she had to stay home and take care of herself and the baby. 'I know he knows that it's my birthday, but why hasn't he said anything?' The doorbell interrupted Serena's thoughts. She quickly got up and walked to the door. Serena was surprised to see Sayia and Raye standing there. They both said happy birthday to her when she opened the door. They also gave her one present and one card. Serena took the gift from Raye and the card from Sayia. They went in and sat down in the living room. Serena got some very nice candles that made you relax when you smelled them. "Oh thank you Raye! I'll be sure to use this after I get back to going out on the streets again." She said as she hugged Raye. Serena finally got to her last and final gift, Sayia's card. "So where is my present?" Serena asked, smirking. Sayia shrugged. "Sorry I couldn't get you more. You women are just too damn hard to buy for!" He said chuckling, while Raye slapped his arm. "Hey it's true!" Sayia said, pouting while rubbing his abused arm. "You see how abusive she is with me, Serena? Compared to her car, she treats it better than me!" Serena giggled while Raye hit him some more. "I do not! You know I treat YOU better than my car. Wanna know why? It broke down last week remember? So I haven't been taking care of it, how do you like that?" She said while smirking at him. Sayia still pouted. "Yeah, and I bet I'm next." He said while he got up out of his seat and moved away from Raye so she could no longer 'abuse' him. Serena laughed as she opened her card. Something fell out of it and she picked it up. It was a 100-dollar worth certificate to any store at the mall. Serena squealed with delight and hugged Sayia. "Oh thank you, Sayia! I'll really need this once I loose my baby weight." She said as she got up and stored it away in a safe place. Raye stood up and walked over to Serena. "We also have one more surprise for you." Raye said as she and Sayia lead her out the door to Sayia's mustang. They took Serena to a very expensive restaurant for lunch. Serena loved it. They laughed and joked and while Sayia got up to go to the bathroom, Serena and Raye talked about both of their husbands and giggled. After they had lunch, they were taking Serena back to her house. "Could you guys turn around and take me to the police station?" Serena asked suddenly. Raye looked up. "Why? I thought you weren't allowed to go back to work until the baby was born." Serena nodded her head. "Yes, I know, but I just want to visit Darien. I miss him when he goes off and leaves me at home during the day. And at night, he's usually too tired to talk to me, but he always tries to." Serena said as she sighed and looked out the car window. Raye noticed how sad she looked and made him turn around and take Serena to the station. She easily got in without anybody noticing her. She quietly slipped into Darien's office and shut the door. Luckily he had his back to her in his chair. He was going over some paperwork, when she slipped herself into his lap and kissed him. "Hello, Chief Shields." She said smiling at him. Darien seemed a little stunned at first. "Serena, how in the...." He was cut off by a finger on his lips. "Ask me later. Right now, I just want to be in your arms, Darien. I miss you while you're here and I'm not." She said kissing his forehead and his cheeks. Darien smiled and hugged her while she snuggled closer to him. "Happy birthday, Serena." He said as he kissed her passionately. Serena looked up at him, after the kiss. "You remembered! But why did you wait so long to...." She trailed off as he pulled out a slim black box with a white ribbon tied around it. Serena slowly took it. "I knew you were going to pull a stunt like this, so I just brought your present here and waited to tell you happy birthday here." He said, smiling. Serena smiled back and opened the box to reveal a pure white diamond necklace. Serena's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Darien, it's wonderful. I love it. I love you. Thank you!" She said as she hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back. "I love you too. I'll tell you what, I'm going to be leaving in a while, so why don't you go home and wait for me?" He said smiling one last time as he kissed her and sent her out the door, happy as could be. She walked out of the station to Sayia's car and they drove her back home.  
  
When Serena entered her house, she was extremely happy. She had good and loyal friends. She had a wonderful husband and life. The only thing in life she wanted now, was to have her child be born soon. She happily stepped into the living room. But she wasn't happy at the sight she saw when she got there. Serena saw Diamond sitting on the sofa, in the dim light, looking evilly at her. Serena back away from the room as he started to step towards her. "Hello, Serena. We meet again." Said his evil voice.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just HAD to stop it there. But there's only one more chapter to go so I'll make you all happy next time, because the next chapter will be the last chapter and there is no cliffhangers so keep checking this story and reviewing!  
  
~Mackenzie 


	20. Woman in blue

All right, I realize that most of you wanna rip my head off right about now for updating so late but I have had a pretty busy summer, so you know. And yes, this is the last chapter, and for those of you that have heart attacks when they read a cliffhanger, good news for you, NO CLIFFHANGER! So, here is the last chapter to the woman in blue!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena didn't know what to do. So, thinking that she could get away, she ran from the room and away from Dimindo. Unfortunately for Serena, the pregnancy didn't do her much good while trying to run, so she fell. It only took Dimindo a few seconds to step up to her. "Well, well, what have we got here, a new addition to yours and Darien's family? How lucky for you!" He said sarcastically while picking her up by her arm. Serena gasped. "Stay away from me. I don't want you near me or my husband, or my baby." Serena said as she started to struggle but he would not let go of her. Dimindo smirked. "Oh, and why not? I thought I could be the uncle." Serena struggled more forcefully. "No way in hell!" She screamed as he let go of her. Dimindo looked down at her evilly. He bent down to her and she scooted away, but he caught her with his arm around her waist. Serena started to beat helplessly on his chest, hoping he would leave her alone. But he only smirked and pinned her arms to the floor. "I'll tell you what, Serena, if you agree to my little deal, I'll let you and the baby go, unharmed if...." He trailed off. She glared at him. "If?" She said as she prepared to attack him. "If you agree to divorce Darien and marry me instead and claim that the baby is mine." Serena squirmed under him. "No! I would never give him up and marry the devil himself!" She said angrily. Dimindo raised his hand and slapped her hard on the cheek. Serena was stunned for a few seconds. "I'm getting really impatient, Serena. Now, give me an answer I want to hear." Serena looked up at him. "Never." She said boldly. He was about to hit her again, but she her knee was right under where it would hurt him the most, and she kneed him there. Dimindo yelped and rolled off of her, holding himself where she had hit him. Serena quickly got up and ran as fast as the baby would allow. 'Darien, please come home fast. Please come save me.' She silently prayed to herself.   
  
Meanwhile, Darien was on his way home. He was planning on spending the rest of the day and her birthday with her. His thoughts automatically went to her. He thought about how beautiful she looked, even while she was pregnant. He thought about the name he was soon to be called, daddy. He couldn't wait to hear that word and he couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Darien suddenly felt a slight pain in his heart, and for some reason, he knew it had to do something with Serena. So he sped his car up to nearly maximum speed and sped as quickly as he could back to his house.   
  
Back at the house, Serena was nearly to the front door and she opened it, but Dimindo closed it before she had the chance to escape. He grabbed her and flung her to the wall. Serena cried out in pain as she came into contact with the wall. "If I can't have you and that baby, then no one can!" Dimindo said as he tossed her against another wall. Serena once again cried out. Tears started to flow down her cheeks, not because of the pain she felt when she hit the walls, but the pain she felt in her heart if anything was happening to the baby. 'Please, please, Darien, don't let Dimindo kill me, or our baby.' Serena thought silently to herself. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself now, Serena? Ready to say yes and end this?" He said evilly. Serena didn't even look up at him. "Fuck you." Serena whispered. Dimindo's anger could no longer be held back now. Dimindo was ready to give the final blow to Serena. She closed her eyes and hoped for anything that might save her. She heard the sound of a punch, and yet, she felt no pain. "Serena, open your eyes. Are you okay? Please talk to me!" Someone told her frantically while they lightly shook her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes to find Darien in front of her. He immediately pulled her into a hug and squeezed tightly. Serena hugged him back just as tightly. Over Darien's shoulder, she saw Dimindo sprawled out on the floor with a bloody nose and mouth "Thank god you came. Dimindo was going to kill me." Darien pulled away from the hug. "How in the hell did he get in here anyway?" He asked. Serena shook her head. "I don't know. I even locked the door when I left. He must have broken in." She said as she let small tears come to her eyes and let them fall into Darien's shoulder. He held her close as she cried. "I knew I should have gotten an alarm system when Dimindo found out where I lived the first time. And besides, I want my new family to be safe and feel safe don't I?" He said while smiling at her and looking deep into her blue eyes. Serena smiled, but suddenly the smiled faded. Darien looked at her, concerned. "Serena, what...." But before he had finished the rest of the sentence, Serena was already screaming. "Darien, watch out!" He only had a second to turn around and see Dimindo with a gun pointed at him. He quickly grabbed Serena by the waist and pushed her out of the way with himself as they dogged a bullet. "Damn you both. You always get what you want, don't you Darien? I mean look at where you live, a big mansion that anyone would kill to have." He said as Darien put Serena behind him protectively as he started to back towards the door, so at least Serena would escape. Dimindo started stepping towards them, with the gun still pointed at Darien. "Oh, and let's not forget your two little careers, you know, being a street racer and the chief of police? You have it made easy there. You can never get caught or get a ticket for street racing oh and might I also say congratulations on being the new street racing champion!" He said as he started laughing evilly. They backed away some more as he got closer. "And let's not forget your beautiful wife Serena. You fell for my trick and betted her in a race you knew you couldn't win, and still managed to keep her. And before that, you went ahead and married her. Believe it or not, that's not all, you even fucked her brains out way before you two got married and she didn't seem to mind when you did it. But when I tried to, she wouldn't let me. So basically you have a good life and maybe...." He trailed off as he prepared the gun to shoot. "Too good." He said before he gave them a bloody smile and fired another shot, and missed again as they made a run for the front door. Darien and Serena hid around the corner where the door was and he quickly took out his gun and loaded it. "Serena, get out of here. Take my car and go." He said while he finished loading his gun. Serena shook her head. "But what about you? I can't leave without you, I won't." She said stubbornly, but bravely. Darien shook his head. "No, Serena, I said go and I mean go. Please, I want at least one of us to live for our baby, and that has to be you because, you're the one who's supposed to have it. And I want the baby to have a mom, even if it means not having a dad." He said as he started to push Serena towards the door. "No....Darien....I...will not....go....I won't...let you .....do this alone!" She said as he started pushing her towards the door. But, before he got the chance to push her fully out the door, Dimindo came around the corner and pushed Darien to the floor and Serena to one side. Serena cried out for Darien and tired to move to him but Dimindo wouldn't let her get up. "I have decided, since you seem to cherish that baby so much, I think it should be the one that dies first in this family." Dimindo said as he pointed his gun at her stomach. All Serena could do was sit there and hold on to her stomach. She tightly closed her eyes and braced for the impact. She heard a gunshot, but thought he missed and kept her eyes shut. Suddenly she heard a thump on the floor and saw Dimindo laying flat on his face with a bullet wound in the back of his head. Serena looked up to see Darien with his gun. He smiled at her, but winced a little and held his left arm. Serena instantly got up and went to him. "Darien are you okay? Let me see it." She said as she pulled on his arm gently, but he pulled back. "I'll be fine Serena. It's probably just a dislocation or something." He said as he took her in a hug with his right arm and hugged her the best he could. 'I guess that fall broke my arm. But I'm not going to tell Serena that, she'll only worry about me. I guess she'll make a good mother after all, with all the worrying she does.' He thought to himself and smiled while Serena hugged him as tightly as she could while burring her head in his chest. Serena and Darien suddenly heard two people running up to the front door of their house. It was Sayia and Raye. "Are you two okay? Darien, why were you..." Sayia was cut off by a scream. They looked over to see Raye standing before the body of Dimindo. "Oh my god, is he....is he dead?" Raye said as she pointed to him. Darien chuckled. "Yes, he is dead Raye. I shot him myself." He said as he brought Serena closer to him. Sayia looked down at Dimindo and back at Darien and Serena. "So, why was he here?" Sayia asked. Darien shook his head. "I don't know, but I think he had the intention of killing Serena." Sayia nodded. "So, that's why we saw you speeding all the way over here. We thought you were rushing home because Serena was in labor, so we followed." Raye finally got the breath to speak up again. "I'll call the ambulance and the police." She said as she took out her cell phone and called them both.   
  
Later, two ambulances came and took Dimindo's body away in a black bag and Serena insisted that Darien go get his arm checked out for the second ambulance. They told him that his arm was broken and Serena got mad. "Dislocated huh?" She said, as she started at him, a little mad. Darien frowned. "Aw, come on Serena. I just didn't want you to worry about me." He said as some of the volunteers led him into the back of the ambulance. Serena wanted to come, but the ambulance people stopped her while the two ambulances drove away. Sayia and Raye were still standing with Serena while she watched them drive away with Darien. She stood there for a few moments, but suddenly she started to feel a sharp pain in her stomach. "What's wrong, Serena?" Sayia asked as he caught her before she hit the ground. "I....I...I think....I think it's time...." Serena said as she started taking shallow breaths. Sayia was starting to panic. "Time? Time for what?!" He yelled as Raye interrupted his panicking moment. "She means it's time for the baby to be born. She's in labor, dufus!" She said as she and Sayia started to help Serena to Sayia's mustang. Once in the backseat, Raye sat in the passenger's seat and held Serena's hand and told her to start her breathing. "Sayia, don't panic ok? Just get us to the hospital and quick!" Raye said as he sped down the road to the nearest hospital. Serena felt like she was going to burst. It was hard for her to believe that all of this pain could come from one small baby.   
  
When they got to the hospital, Sayia and Raye quickly got Serena checked in and a nurse and a few other doctors put Serena on a bed and quickly wheeled her to a room. Sayia and Raye followed her to the room. There, Serena had to get her clothes taken off and they had to put a gown on her and put her back on the bed. Raye was by her bedside, holding Serena's hand for support. Serena squeezed it hard because of the pain. "Oh god, Raye I don't think I can do this. I wish Darien were here." Raye sighed. "You called?" Said a voice from the doorway. Serena looked up to see Darien with his left arm in a sling, smiling. "Darien..." She sighed as he came to her bedside and took the place of Raye holding her hand. She smiled the best she could at him. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "So today is the big day, am I right?" Darien said while still smiling. Serena laughed a little. "Aren't you glad you're here and not in the morgue with Dimindo?" Serena said while having another contraction. Darien smiled. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Serena. Even if I were gone." He said, as she held onto his hand tighter. At the side of the room, Sayia and Raye watched the whole event with the happy couple. Smiling at each other, being there for each other though out the whole ordeal.   
  
When the time finally came for the baby to come, a doctor came in with a nurse and sent Sayia and Raye outside and closed the door. "How do you like that? Where their friends and yet, we don't get to see the baby be born? UGH!" Raye said as she threw her hands up in frustration and sat down at the seats in front of the door with Sayia trying to calm her down.   
  
Inside, Serena was screaming and trying to breath at the same time. Darien sat beside her, comforting her and holding her hand the entire time. "Ok, Mrs. Shields, push as hard as you can." Said the polite nurse. Serena was trying so hard to be nice as well, but it was hard, since she was in so much pain. Serena tried as hard as she could to push the baby out, but it was hard since it was her first time. She kept on trying while Darien encouraged her. After what seemed like forever, Serena and Darien both heard the cries of a baby. They took the baby and cleaned it off and wrapped it in a blanket and gave it to Serena while Darien stood up and looked down at it. "Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Shields, it's a baby girl." The nurse said before she left. Serena looked down at the baby and smiled. She looked up at Darien, who had tears streaming down his face. "Why are you crying, Darien? You should be happy." Serena said, a little saddened. Darien sniffed and wiped his tears away. "I am. I'm just happy that I have you and now I have a family." He said as he hugged her and kissed her. They looked down at the new baby. Her eyes were closed of course and her little hands were sticking out of the little blanket they put her in. The weirdest thing though, was the little pink hair on her head, but Serena and Darien didn't care, as long as she was going to grow up happy and healthy. "So, what are we going to name her, Rena?" Darien asked with a little smile. Serena looked at him weird. "Rena? You have never called me that before...." Serena trailed off as an idea popped into her head. "I have the perfect name for her, we'll name her after myself. We'll call her Rini." Serena said as Darien nodded and kissed her. "I think that's the perfect name. Rini Shields." Darien said as he hugged Serena tightly and looked down at their baby girl. After a while, he looked at Serena and smiled. She was his woman in blue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Oh yeah, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed almost every single chapter in this story and I thank you for those who did read but did not have the time to review. I thank all of my fans who have supported me and e-mailed me to aspire to be a great writer for fanfiction.net And I'm letting all of my readers know that this was the first fanfic I ever created back when I was just a newbie, but now I am pretty well known. Well, I'm letting you all know I won't stop here. I'm currently getting more ideas for more fanfics everyday so anyway, please review this last chapter!  
  
With love,  
  
~Mackenzie 


End file.
